Pasado olvidado
by moonligh
Summary: El pasado de Kuroko vuelve y tendrá que enfrentarse a sus pesadillas...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1. Pesadillas**_

No sabía donde estaba…no sabía por qué razón corría…como si el parar significase la muerte… con este pensamiento, seguía adelante. Una niña pequeña de pelo y ojos castaños huía desesperadamente. Pero, ¿de qué o de quién? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, no sabía lo que eran…esas sombras que le pisaban los talones. Volvió la vista atrás…todavía seguían ahí…Asechando entre la oscuridad…esperando a que cometiera un fallo para saltar sobre ella, como un tigre jugando con su presa.

Susurros con su nombre no paraban de emboscarla desde todas las direcciones. Voces familiares para ella hacían que cada palabra… mandara punzadas de dolor a su joven corazón.

-_Si solo no hubieras nacido… ¡Tú la mataste!...¡Monstruo!-_

La reconocía… la grave voz de su padre, reprochándola y junto a ella hacían eco todas las voces que conocía, sus personas importantes. Se detuvo poco o poco, ya sin fuerzas para correr o retener las lágrimas que sin permiso salían de sus ojos. Quiso desaparecer, escapar de todo y de todos.

-_Monstruo... monstruo… monstruo_

_-No es… verdad. ¡Callaos!_

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tapándose los oídos con sus manos intentó parar la voz, pero parecía que nada la sacaría de su cabeza. Sentándose de cuclillas, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Ella no había echo nada, no tenía la culpa así que ¿Por qué todos le decían cosas tan crueles?

-_Yo no soy mala… ¡no soy mala!_- repetía una y otra vez, intentando convencer a la oscuridad sin forma que se reía de ella.

De pronto vino la calma, el silencio la invitaba… como retándola a abrir sus parpados otra vez. Con curiosidad alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un espejo. No… era más bien su reflejo, su exacta imagen… pero con ojos color fuego, que la miraban fijamente.

_Kuroko-chan _- **Su voz…** – _no __puedes escapar de mi _- **No…- **_Yo siempre sabré donde estás ¿recuerdas?_-**¡No!¡Para!** -_ Porque__**…**_

_**-NOOOOO**_

Se despertó de golpe, en su cama, con la respiración agitada y empapada de sudor. Pasó un tiempo hasta que consiguió regular su respiración. Se limpió los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos y comprobó que su compañera de cuarto aún siguiera durmiendo.

Sí, su Onee-sama seguía profundamente dormida y llevaba uno de sus pijamas infantiles, con dibujos de la rana Gekota por todas partes. La imagen de su compañera la tranquilizó un poco. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y lavó su cara, mientras pensaba en su reciente pesadilla.

Recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia se aglomeraron en su mente. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que tuvo esos sueños o más bien…recuerdos.

Aunque sabía que no dormiría en lo que quedaba de noche volvió a su cama sin hacer ruido, esperando al amanecer cercano. Tras varias vueltas decidió que lo mejor era salir, necesitaba aire fresco.

* * *

><p>Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, Mikoto comenzó a despertar. Estiró brazos y piernas y apagó la alarma de su móvil que sonaba con insistencia. Fijó su vista a la cama de Kuroko, pero para su sorpresa, esta no estaba. Extrañada se levantó y comprobó que estuviese en el baño, pero nada, no había rastro de la menor. Ahora sí estaba preocupada, estuvo a punto de llamarla al móvil pero la repentina teletransportación de la chica la paró.<p>

_-Buenos días Onee-sama_- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

_-Kuroko ¿se puede saber donde estabas?_- cuestionó en tono de reproche.

_-Solo fui a dar un paseo matutino Onee-sama, siento haberte preocupado._–Mintió hábilmente con una sonrisa juguetona. La verdad es que desde hacía horas que había salido.

_- N-no estaba p-preocupada ni nada_ – repuso avergonzada y con un leve sonrojo – _Solamente pensé que de nuevo me habías echo alguna de tus bromas._

Inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara, se veía tan linda sonrojada. Su Onee-sama era extremadamente amable con todo el mundo, pero también era verdad que era increíble lo modesta que llegaba a ser. Se sonrojaba a la mínima, por eso le gustaba hacerle todo tipo de bromas.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor. Desayunaron juntas como siempre pero… algo estaba mal.

Kuroko no había lanzado ninguna mirada asesina a las fans que se abalanzaban sobre Misaka.

Tampoco había abierto la boca desde que llegó y su mente parecía estar en otro mundo, volviendo de vez en cuando para hacer como que estaba escuchando.

* * *

><p>Su camino a la escuela no fue muy diferente.<p>

_- Oye kuroko_- ( **Esto es extraño)**

_- ¿Sí?_

_- ¿De verdad que no te pasa nada? Estás…extraña_-( **No me ha molestado por llevar pantalones bajo la falda como hace todas las mañanas… y está muy tranquila. DEMASIADO tranquila )**

_-Claro que sí…solamente tuve una mala noche, no te preocupes Onee-sama_ –Confesó con la mirada perdida.

_-um_.-contestó no muy convencida.

Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio, Kuroko estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a las miradas que le lanzaba Mikoto. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, cada una cogió caminos diferentes para llegar a sus clases.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo, ayer estaba bien cuando salimos con Uiharu y Saten-san...<strong>

Mikoto no paraba de darle vueltas a la actitud de su compañera de cuarto, tan perdida estaba pensando en ella que ya le habían llamado la atención dos veces, ganándose las risas de sus compañeras.

Cuando sonó la campana, que anunciaba el final de la escuela, Kuroko recibió un mensaje del Judgment.

-…_Más trabajo_- suspiró cansada.

_Jojojojo que es lo que te pasa Shirai Kuroko ¿te has dado cuenta de tu incompetencia y por eso tienes esa cara? jojojo_ –. Reconocería esa molesta risa en cualquier lado.

_-Kongo Mitsuko_…- Su ruidosa compañera la cual tenía un don único para enfadarla al instante, siempre escondiendo una sonrisa gatuna detrás de su abanico -_No, solamente tengo trabajo en el Jutdgment_ –Respondió rápidamente con expresión neutra. En otra ocasión se la habría devuelto pero ese día no estaba de humor .- _Si me disculpas tengo que irme_.-cogió su maleta y salió tranquilamente del aula.

_- C-claro, adiós_

Su actitud había sorprendido a todos los que aún quedaban allí. Nunca nadie había presenciado a Shirai Kuroko rechazar una pelea verbal con su rival favorita.

-_¿Pero que le pasa?-_ Hasta la misma kongo se preguntaba sobre su comportamiento


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 regreso**

Centro de Ciudad Académica,Séptimo Distrito.

Al parecer un estudiante había utilizado su habilidad para hacer explotar una bomba en un centro comercial.

Toda su unidad estaba ayudando en la investigación y como siempre los antiskill llegaron tarde para arrestar al causante de dicha catastrofe.

Kuroko se las había arreglado para ver a alguien sospechoso entre la multitud, lo había seguido meramente por instinto, por un presentimiento y... al final, resultó ser el culpable.

¿ Que como lo descubrió ? pues el chico lo confesó todo en voz alta, halagándose a sí mismo sobre lo sorprendente que era su habilidad y de lo grande que había sido la explosión, sin darse cuenta de que Kuroko lo estaba escuchando.

No tuvo que hacer mucho después de eso, para derrotarlo simplemente se teletransportó detrás de él y le dio un golpe en su costado.

* * *

><p>Fue un trabajo fácil, pero por alguna razón cuando los refuerzos llegaron...<p>

-_¡Hey! Shirai-san buen trabajo_-Le dijo un compañero de su unidad-_Oye ¿estás bien? Estás muy pálida._

La teleporter asintió débilmente, sin entender realmente la pregunta, parecía estar en estado de shock.

No queriendo que nadie la viera se teletransportó a un edificio cercano, se sentó en la azotea y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

En su mente solo resonaban las palabras de alguien que ni conocía y que sin embargo... la devolvieron a la oscuridad de la que logro salir hace 6 años.

Flashback:

-En nombre del Judgement estás detenido por la utilización inadecuada de tu habilidad, así como por extorsión y daño público.

El chico miró su cara detenidamente mientras era esposado y empezó a reírse de una forma demente.

-Se puede saber ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Jajaja...-Su risa paró de golpe - Nada, solo me reía por lo irónico de la situación.

-¿la de ser derrotado por alguien más joven que tú?- Contestó cortante.

-Ayer era el líder de una banda, los Winner**..._-no escuchó nada de lo que le dije -_-u_**

Por la noche apareció una chica de la nada y nos derrotó a todos... No duramos ni un minuto contra ese monstruo. Me amenazó diciéndome que si no soy el recadero de un estúpido mensaje… matará a mi novia.- con furia retenida apretó sus puños- Ella me dijo que utilizara mi habilidad para atraer a esa persona...

-¿Por qué no lo notificaste enton-?

-¡Porque yo no confío en los perros del Judgment! –Interrumpió mirándola con odio.- ¡ Solo obedecéis ordenes de los de arriba y nunca aparecéis cuando se os necesita!

Con un suspiro empezó a contactar a los Antiskill. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, esperando por los refuerzos.

-Todavía no te he dicho la ironía…- Dijo más calmado y con una sonrisa demasiado macabra para su gusto

-¿Y vas a decírmela o quieres que juguemos a las adivinanzas?- **Ya me estoy hartando de este chico.**

La cosa es que… el mensaje que tengo que entregar… es para alguien con su misma cara. Al principio no lo entendía, pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero su mirada me convenció… Tenía unos ojos color rojo fuego y al mismo tiempo eran tan fríos como el hielo. Esos ojos no eran de alguien normal, tan rojos como la sangre…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Esa última frase me dejó paralizada, notaba como mi respiración se aceleraba. No podía ser… ella no puede estar viva.

-Tenía pelo castaño, más o menos de tu misma estatura y con tu misma complexión… jajaja Sí yo diría que se parecen bastante.

Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos, el miedo comenzó a aflorar en mi mente ante la idea de su regreso. Las sirenas y algunos pasos ya se podían escuchar, los refuerzos estaban cerca. Satisfecho por mi reacción se incorporó un poco y acercó su cara a mi hombro. Con una voz ronca, me susurró al oído…

-El mensaje es: _No puedes escapar de mí…. porque… tú eres…mi otra mitad, kuroko._

_-_¡Hey! Shirai-san buen trabajo__

Fin del Flashback.

El cielo se teñía de un rojo intenso, las primeras estrellas se dejaban ver en un manto negro, el frío empezaba a hacer acto de presencia. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado en esa posición durante horas y ahora su espalda se resentía.

Tomando al fin una decisión se levantó con su mirada llena de determinación.

-Tengo que asegurarme... de que esté viva.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3 busqueda**_

Después del incidente de la bomba, Kuroko no hizo otra cosa más que buscar…buscar a aquella persona que protagonizaba sus peores pesadillas. Utilizando su influencia como miembro del Judgement se metió en la base de datos de Ciudad Académica, comprobó las entradas y salidas, hasta intentó hackear los archivos de los Antiskill pero…

Nadie había entrado o salido con esas características… ¿Cómo sabía ese chico sobre ella?

**¿Lo habrá dicho por decir? NO demasiadas coincidencias, tal vez…**

Sentada delante de su ordenador, miraba perdidamente a la pantalla, pensando en todas sus opciones. Estiró su cuerpo adolorido y cansado por la falta de sueño y se recostó de nuevo el su silla.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, un tanto peligrosa pero si daba resultado…

Como último recurso tendría que adentrarse en la parte oscura de la ciudad, en los bajos fondos, aquella en la que se esconden los espers problemáticos.

**Si no recuerdo mal, aquel tipo dijo que pertenecía a una banda…**

-¿Cómo era el nombre? Recuerdo que era algo así… un nombre estúpido… ¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo…los Winners.

**De verdad, ponerse ese nombre a ellos mismos es lamentable y para nada elegante**-Pensó con un suspiro

Era demasiado arriesgado ir como miembro del Judgement…mucha gente de allí abajo le guardaba rencor y no podría hacer nada si toda una banda decidía atacarla. Tendría que ir de noche, de incognito, también haría algo con su uniforme.

* * *

><p>Cuando cayó la noche, con sumo sigilo salió de su cama, se cambió de ropa y calculó en su mente la distancia que había entre la entrada y su habitación<p>

Cada cinco segundos las cámaras cambiaban de posición, dejando un punto ciego durante treinta milésimas de segundo.

**Suficiente tiempo para una teleporter de nivel 4.- **Pensó mostrando su orgullo.

Miró por última vez a su compañera, estaba totalmente destapada y casi se había girado por completo en la cama,volvió sobre sus pasos para taparla, no podía dejar que su Onee-sama cogiera un resfriado. Cuando estaba a punto de teletransportarse escuchó algo, un suave susurro, que la hizo pararse en seco.

-_Kuroko…_-

- _O-onee-sama…tú_- Se acercó más para escuchar mejor. **No puede ser… ¡está soñando conmigo! ¿Qué estará** **soñando? **

-_Si vuelves_…- y volvió a acercase más- _a cogerme_…- más cerca- _la ropa interior… te mato_- Y por poco no se cae al suelo… no se esperaba eso.

Reteniendo la risa que pujaba por salir de su garganta…decidió que mejor se teletransportaba ya, si no quería despertar a su compañera.

Por primera vez en días que tenía ganas de volver a reír y la causante de esto ni siquiera lo había hecho a propósito, su Onee-sama de verdad era increíble…

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la ciudad:<p>

En un callejón oscuro y estrecho una misteriosa chica se encontraba jugando alegremente con su pelota, su aterciopelada voz acompañaba los rebotes con una pegadiza aunque extraña canción, al parecer inventada por ella.

Las nubes que tapaban los rayos de luz lunar impedían ver nada más que su pequeña y delgada silueta.

Por ambos extremos del frío callejón empezaron a venir hombres encapuchados, todos con una sonrisa pegada en sus caras. Se colocaron alrededor de ella, acorralándola, mirándola como si fuera solamente lo que aparentaba… una niña indefensa en un callejón oscuro .Para ellos su nuevo entretenimiento.

Pero ella no les dedicó ni una mirada, siguió cantando, sin alterarse por sus nuevos invitados.

_- Hey ¿no eres ya bastante grande para jugar con pelotas? ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros?_- Todos a su alrededor se rieron.

_- Venga te enseñaremos algo increíble ¿que te parece?_ – Dijo otro entrando al juego.

_- Oye ¿nos estás escuchando?-_El que parecía ser el líder se cansó de su falta de reacción.

Pegó una patada al balón y este se pinchó al impactar contra unos cristales que habían en el suelo.

_-¡Ups! jajajajaja eso te enseñará a escuchar a tus mayores niñ_- Paró en seco cuando los ojos color fuego de la chica lo enfrentaron directamente. Ojos que con el odio que había solamente en sus pupilas podrían llevarte hasta el mismísimo infierno. Sintió escalofríos con esa simple mirada… Pero aún así no podía dejarse amedrentar por eso, solo era una niña y ellos eran diez, no tenía de que temer.

-¿Q-qué vas a llorar o algo?- Dijo recuperando su confianza, la chica solo se dedicó a mirar a los ojos de cada uno de los que estaban detrás de él.-_¿Vas a gritar llamando a mamá y papá? Jajajaja_

- AAAAAAGGHH

Su única respuesta fue el lamento de sus compañeros que por alguna razón estaban en el suelo, llenos de cortes, algunos muy feos que no dejaban de sangrar.

-_¿Pero cuándo…? ¡¿Qué les has hecho?_- Volvió a dirigirse a la niña.

-_Nada, solo he jugado un poquito con sus mentes, ya que ustedes rompieron mi pelota… es justo que ocupen su lugar ¿no?_- Respondió su una sonrisa escalofriantemente inocente.

- _¿J-jugar con sus mentes? ¿Q-qué quieres decir?_- El miedo y el olor a sangre ya era palpable en ese callejón.

- _¡Oh! tranquilo ahora lo averiguaras… contigo jugaré… mucho más que con los demás ¿vale?_

-_N-no detente, por favor…no lo hagas_

-_Demasiado tardeee_ – Dijo con una expresión aniñada.

¡AAAAAGh!

Durante unos minutos lo único que se escuchó por esa calle fueron unos gritos llenos de agonía, tan desgarradores… que cualquiera que hubiese pasado por allí habría sentido un poco del dolor que transmitían.

* * *

><p>Con una amplia sonrisa la chica salió de ese oscuro callejón, dando saltitos de alegría, como un niño que ha pasado el dia en un parque de atracciones.<p>

Apoyado en una de las paredes del edificio un chico con pelo plateado y una larga cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo la esperaba en la salida, suspirando ante su llegada.

-_¿No crees que te pasaste un poco Keyko? Tu misma dijiste que no deberíamos llamar la atención ¿recuerdas?_

-_Perooo… ellos rompieron mi pelota_…-Dijo con un puchero- _Además, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarte, Kai._

-_Entiendo, gracias por ser paciente_- Le sonrió tiernamente.

-_Entonces… ¿la encontraste?_ – Dijo con una repentina seriedad

-_Sí y comprobé que le hubiese llegado tu mensaje… al parecer, te ha estado buscando._

- _jejeje Así que Kuroko-chan se ha vuelto un poco más valiente ¿eeh? _

_Era tan mona cuando nos vimos por última vez… recuerdo que su cuerpo temblaba tanto como un gatito asustado… y de sus ojos solamente salían lágrimas…era tan tierna aterrada jajajaja_

-_Vaya, en verdad la odias…_

Su risa paró de golpe provocando que el peliplateado se asustara, temiendo haber dicho algo que enfadara a su inestable acompañante.

-_no la odio… ella me odia a mí, pero pronto… volverá a quererme… solo a mí …después de todo somos hermanas._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo4. Testigo**

Ciudad Académica, Quinto Distrito.

En medio de la noche, mientras todos dormían, Kuroko recorría las solitarias y frías calles de la ciudad. Con solamente la luna llena como compañera se adentró en varias avenidas y callejones, buscando, sin mucha suerte, a las supuestas bandas que siempre se reunían allí.

Llevaba pantalones negros cortos y un suéter con capucha de color blanco para esconder su cara. Por si acaso, también se había traído el doble de clavos los cuales guardaba en una pequeña mochila que colgaba a su espalda.

No era conveniente que la descubrieran, a ella, precisamente un miembro de Judgement, rompiendo las reglas. Por lo tanto... toda precaución era poca.

Aunque tal vez, sus preocupaciones eran infundadas, llevaba una hora caminando y lo único que había visto eran gatos callejeros. Como los chicos no se hubiesen convertido en felinos hambrientos...parecía que esa noche no encontraría nada. Cansada y con mucho sueño se adentró en otra calle.

No parecía haber nada sospechoso, a "simple vista" todo estaba tranquilo, hasta los molinos de viento permanecían parados esperando por un soplo de aire fresco. Sin embargo algo le decía que siguiera, que no se había equivocado, que se fijara con más atención, no en lo superficial sino en el ambiente enrarecido que se respiraba por todos lados. Estaba alerta de cualquier anomalía.

Sus sentidos agudizados por el penetrante silencio no dejaban pasar ni el más mísero ruido, ni siquiera el de los pasos que sus inexpertos perseguidores intentaban ocultar.

Ella lo sentía o más bien "las" sentía... las miradas que eran lanzadas a su espalda desde que doblo la esquina, y que seguro no eran de los gatos nocturnos.

Por fin encontraba a alguien, aunque ese alguien, por lo que veía, no cooperaría en ayudarla. Tendría que preguntarles de un modo menos convencional.

**Son tres... no, cuatro personas en total- **Aparentando ignorancia se adentró en un callejón cercano-**Con suerte, a lo mejor saben algo...- **suspirando,Se levantó la capucha y esperó el siguiente movimiento por parte de sus seguidores.

Como esperaba dos chicos aparecieron por cada extremo del callejón, se colocaron a su alrededor y la "acorralaron" contra la pared.

-_Vaya Vaya Vaya pero mirad chicos, si hemos encontrado una gatita extraviada. No deberías andar sola por aquí... hay mucha gente mala que podría hacerte daño ¿sabes?_

_- Eso eso... pero si nos das dinero nosotros podríamos "protegerte" _

_-jajajajaja_

_-¿No sabéis decir nada más original?- _Dijo levantando su cabeza para enfrentarles con la mirada_- De todos modos me gustaría preguntaros algo ¿Creéis poder contestar bien?_

_- ¡PERO SERÁS...! - _Preparándose para acertarle un golpe levantó la mano, pero fue detenido por una palma abierta- ¡J-jefe!- La repentina llegada de su líder les sorprendió y retrocedieron un par de pasos casi inconscientemente.

-_ ¡Largaos!_

_-P-pero J-jefe esta niñ-_

-_¡ He dicho que os larguéis !_ - Hasta Kuroko se sorprendió de la aparición del chico, aunque lo había visto llegar... no pensó que la ayudaría más bien lo contrario. En cuestión de segundos se encontró a solas con el recién llegado o más bien con su espalda ya que aún no le había visto a la cara.

- _¿ Por qué me has protegido? ¿No eran ellos tus compañeros?_-Preguntó su pequeña duda de ese momento.

- _No te he protegido, los he salvado a ellos_ - Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza al finalizar sus palabras y su cuerpo empezó a temblar - _¿Es que no tuviste suficiente con los anteriores?_

- _¿ Los anteriores? ¿De qué estás hablando? y... ¿Podrías hablarme a la cara?_

_- jajaja sí claro ¿para que me hagas lo mismo que a ellos?_

_- ellos de qu...- _Por fin caía, ese chico no estaba hablando de ella, estaba hablando de Keyko_- Tu has visto...a alguien como yo ¿verdad? - _más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, ya desesperada lo cogió del brazo y le hizo girarse, lo que encontró fue...

Una cara aterrada,pálida, con el miedo impreso en sus ojos color esmeralda. intentando desviar su vista a cualquier lado menos a ella, en sus manos se podían ver algunos rastros de sangre fresca.

- _¿Eres un monstruo lo sabías? - _Otra vez sucedía, otra vez le echaban la culpa por algo que no había hecho y otra vez... por su culpa.

- _No fui yo...- _Con un susurro intentó convencer al desconocido, volviendo poco a poco a ser la calmada Kuroko y soltando su brazo.

-_Sí claro_ - Dijo con sarcasmo - Yo lo oí todo, presencie la escena, todavía oigo los gritos de aquel chico en mi cabeza, pidiendo ayuda.

- _Digo la verdad... mírame a la cara, por favor_- Casi había sonado como una súplica, pero no pudo evitarlo, su pesadilla se estaba repitiendo, otra vez.

_Por favor..._

El chico, un poco conmovido por esas palabras, empezó a girar su cara.

- _¿Qué querías preguntar?_-Dijo de pronto.

- _¿eh?_

-_Querías preguntarles algo...a mis camaradas ¿qué era?_- El chico parecía creerla, esto de algún modo la alegraba infinitamente.

- _Bueno, ya me has contestado mi pregunta_- **Ella...sigue viva, está comprobado.-** _aunque... ¿me dirías más sobre lo que viste?_

- _Eee sí , pues, veras iba andando tranquilamente cuando..._

flashback

Un chico pelinegro caminaba con calma por las oscuras calles, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero verde y unos pantalones largos de color negro. Parecía no tener prisa, estaba tarareando una canción moderna y bebiendo un refresco. Cuando de pronto oye voces riendo y hablando. Se giró y vio a diez hombres intentando molestar a una chica de pelo largo. Lo presenció todo desde una esquina, hasta el momento de la patada a la pelota. Justo cuando iba a intervenir para ayudarla...

- _AAAAAggh_

- _¿tú que les has hecho?_

-_ tranquilo contigo jugaré más._

- _¡NOOO! ¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡Dios, NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ Ayuda!_

Todo pasaba a cámara lenta, como si él en verdad no estuviera allí y a la vez lo presenciara de la forma más horrible. Sus piernas no se movían, estaba temblando, esos ojos lo tenían paralizado, aunque no lo miraran directamente a él le causaban un pavor inmenso. No pudo hacer nada, se quedó allí, observando en la oscuridad, sintiendo cómo los gritos de ayuda le pasaban parte del dolor.

Cuando los gritos cesaron y la chica se fue, él por fin despertó, se adentró en el callejón , un fuerte olor a sangre le hizo querer vomitar. Lo que vio allí dentro le perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Los chicos estaban llenos de cortes, todos inconscientes y pálidos por la pérdida de sangre, pero el que peor estaba era el que pedía ayuda. Prácticamente habían jugado al tres en rayas en su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos pero el estaba inconsciente, por una herida se podían observar parte de sus tripas. Eso le asustó pensó que estaba muerto, su cuerpo frío, tanta sangre...se acercó a él y le tomó el pulso

-E-sta vivo...Esta vivo...gracias a Dios.

Fin flashback

-_Después de eso llamé a una ambulancia y me fui corriendo de allí_- El chico parecía estar haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para contarle la historia y ella se lo agradeció interiormente- _después fue cuando te vi... eres igual a ella, la única diferencia son vuestros ojos ¿quién eres y quién es ella?_

- _Por desgracia... yo soy... su hermana y ella es como tu bien dijiste antes... un monstruo de sangre fría_- La furia se podía notar en sus palabras, sin embargo en su mirada solo había melancolía y tristeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Sospechas**

"**_Yo soy... su hermana y ella es, como tu ya dijiste...un monstruo de sangre fría"_**

Silencio…eso fue lo único que quedó tras sus palabras, palabras que todavía revoloteaban en el aire…. como torturando a la persona que las había pronunciado después de tanto tiempo enterradas.

El chico parecía no atreverse a contestarle, estaba un poco conmocionado por todo, su cara formó distintas expresiones antes de terminar en una mueca de culpabilidad.

Por un momento, se dedicó a observar detenidamente a la chica que estaba frente a él: su cabello, su cara, su expresión, todo….

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

La chica estaba sufriendo más que nadie por la historia que acababa de contar, sus ojos marrones reflejaban cansancio, tristeza y por su puesto… enfado y furia.

Encima de eso la había llamado monstruo…Parecía que con esa simple pero hiriente palabra… había abierto una herida que todavía no cicatrizaba, la puerta de sus recuerdos más dolorosos. Se sentía culpable, ¡por supuesto que se sentía así! había hecho que la cara de esa chica llevara una expresión de soledad infinita.

Kuroko se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, tan inmersa estaba… que ni se había dado cuenta de la mirada de su acompañante. El aullido de un perro en las lejanías la trajo de golpe al presente. Se giró, intentando esconder su expresión, y comenzó a alejarse del desconocido.

-_ me tengo que ir, debo seguir buscando._

El chico reaccionó varios segundos más tarde, pero logró pararla antes de que saliera del callejón.

-_¡Espera! ¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres? No pensarás luchar con ella… ¿verdad?_- No quería que aquella chica pasara por lo que tuvo que presenciar. Por alguna extraña razón desde que vio sus ojos marrones llenos de tristeza, había sentido la necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla.

- _Cuando la vea…_ -

Aunque estaban separados por una corta distancia no pudo oír las palabras susurradas por Kuroko, sin embargo, sabía que si no las escuchó fue porque ella así lo quería. Aunque, daba igual si no se lo contaba, ya había tomado su decisión.

De nuevo, un incómodo silencio los rodeaba. Cuando Kuroko volvió a darle la espalda para desaparecer…

_-¡Te ayudaré!_ – Su grito lleno de determinación logró resonar por toda la calle, haciendo eco entre los muros de los edificios cercanos.

-_¿Qué?_

-_Te ayudaré_ – Dijo otra vez, más suave, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-_¡No! ¡No puedes!_ – Le contestó casi interrumpiéndolo.

No podía permitirlo, si ese chico le ayudaba… su seguridad correría un grave peligro, conocía muy bien a Keyko, ella no dudaría ni un segundo en acabar con él. No lo dejaría, este era su problema y lo resolvería sola.

-_No puedes detenerme, ¡Lo he decidido y punto!- _Contestó como un niño pequeño.

_-Pero ¿qu-? … esta es mi pelea, así que no te metas_ – Justo cuando estaba por teletransportárse las palabras del chico volvieron a dejarla congelada.

_-¡Ooh! Así que no te importa que todos se enteren… que un miembro del RESPETADO y RESPONSABLE Judgment haya salido por la noche, rompiendo varias normas a su paso…_ – Sin necesidad de voltearse sabía que el chico llevaba una mueca burlona en la cara.- _a un lugar tan peligroso...peleándose...rompiendo el toque de queda..._

Conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas un desagradable insulto , se giró poco a poco hacia él, para intentar razonar con aquel testarudo desconocido.

-_No tienes prueb_- Antes de que terminara la frase el flash de una cámara la cegó.

-_mmm saliste muy bien, sip, ahora ponte de perfil ¿ok?-_Varios flashes acompañaron sus palabras.

-_¿Por qué haces esto?_- El tono serio con el que preguntó avisó al chico de que se habían acabado las bromas.-_Ya has visto de lo que es capaz_

_-Simplemente…no quiero arrepentirme. Si te dejo ir sola ahora, estaré haciendo lo mismo que hice al ignorar los gritos de aquel hombre…No quiero cargar con ese peso…no otra vez_.- Hasta la última sílaba estaba pronunciada con culpa e impotencia, algo que Kuroko entendía bien, no pudo evitar sentir cierta simpatía por el chico-_No quiero ignorar lo que pasa delante de mis ojos._

-_Pero…aún así_…

-_Por favor…déjame ayudarte._

Esta vez, fue el turno de la teleporter de conmoverse por sus palabras. Pensándolo bien, si tenía a alguien que conociera los bajos fondos sería más fácil buscar información y no necesariamente tenían que descubrir que trabajaban juntos.

-_Está bien_- Dijo tras un largo suspiro-_ Pero no me digas nada si te hacen daño._

-_¡ok¡ Jajaja_

-_Oye… ¿Cómo descubriste que era miembro del Judgment?_

-_Simplemente te he visto un par de veces trabajando, nunca pensé que recordar tu cara me sería de tanta ayuda…_ - Contestó aún riendo.

_-Ya veo_

-_Reito_ –Dijo repentinamente extendiendo su mano

-_¿Eh?_

-_Mi nombre, Aihara Reito, puedes llamarme solo Rei ¿el tuyo?_

-_Kuroko, Shirai Kuroko_- Contestó correspondiendo al gesto.

* * *

><p><em>-Te daré mi número de teléfono, por si encuentro algo sobre tu hermana...Por ahora ¿por qué no nos vamos a casa? Pronto amanecerá de todos modos.<em>

_-Sí, creo que es lo mejor_...- Dijo en medio de un pequeño bostezo.- _Por cierto... _

_-Dime_

_-¿De verdad eres el jefe de una banda? es que... no lo pareces._

_-¡Auuuch! eso ha dolido Shirai-san_ - Dijo agarrándose exageradamente el corazón, como si alguien le hubiese disparado una flecha - _Aunque no lo parezca soy un nivel 3 y me convertí en el jefe porque, alguien aquí presente, arrestó a nuestro anterior líder junto con la mitad de la banda._

_-¿Yo?_-Preguntó sorprendida.

_-Pues claro que tú ¿de donde crees que me sonaba tu cara? _- Dijo con sarcasmo -_Bueno, la verdad es que para mí esa banda no significaba mucho, simplemente me uní porque me lo pidieron, era como un miembro fantasma. Hasta que me hicieron el líder por ser el más fuerte de los que quedaban, claro.- _Terminó con orgullo.-_Aunque... es agotador._

-_Bueno, es lo que te buscas por meterte en grupos como esos por simple diversión.¡hump!_

_-jajajajaja está bien, está bien, culpa mía_

_-_ **Este chico...tiene el mismo poder que Onee-sama, hace que las personas se abran a él...aunque, por supuesto,Onee-sama es mucho mejor en esto.**

Después de eso caminaron juntos, en silencio, mientras disfrutaban de la fresca noche y de la luna llena. Cuando todo parecía volver poco a poco a la calma, la pregunta que Kuroko no quería contestar... salió de los labios de su nuevo compañero.

_- ¿Shirai-san me contarás la historia? ya sabes, sobre tú y tu hermana..._

_-...Sí...creo... que es justo que lo sepas..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Culpa y pecado**

Con un cansado suspiro empezó a ordenar en su cabeza la historia. Aquella historia que intentó por todos los medios no volver a contar, no es que fuera un secreto, simplemente no la quería recordar...

Se encontraban sentados en la acera, Reito la miraba atentamente, esperando a que comenzara.

_-Verás...todo se remonta a nuestra familia, o más bien, nuestras separadas familias...Nuestros padres se divorciaron después de nacer nosotras, pero antes de eso eran felices._

_Mi padre era un científico y mi madre una maestra. Tenían varias empresas que heredaron con la muerte de mi abuelo, pero… decidieron que seguirían con sus carreras y que dejarían la gestión de las empresas a otros. Por un tiempo vivieron en paz, mi madre estaba embarazada, tenían una buena economía y por supuesto se amaban el uno al otro ¿Qué más podían pedir? _

_Sin embargo, un día mi padre fue ascendido, lo eligieron para participar en un nuevo experimento que según contaban... era de suma importancia - _Kuroko calló un momento, ordenando todos sus recuerdos para intentar narrarlos de la mejor forma.

-¿Qué pasó después?- Dijo incitándola a continuar.

_Mi padre trabajaba cada vez más tiempo en ese experimento, ya no pasaba las noches en casa, era más frío con mi madre y su relación llegó a un punto en el que ninguna de las dos partes se hablaba. Los días separados se convirtieron en meses y para entonces nosotras ya habíamos nacido. Estuvimos cinco años sin saber sobre el paradero de nuestro padre, solamente recibíamos cartas de vez en cuando._

_Keyko y yo por ese entonces éramos...inseparables... no podíamos estar alejadas la una de la otra, naturalmente como éramos gemelas, teníamos una unión más fuerte que los hermanos corrientes._

_Cuando cumplimos los seis años nuestro padre volvió, parecía realmente arrepentido y mi madre decidió que le daría una segunda oportunidad. Para mí, nuestra familia por fin estaba completa, pero para Keyko, ese hombre destrozaba el cuadro ideal de "familia" que tenía. Comenzó a comportarse realmente recelosa ante su presencia e intentaba apartarme de él. Sin darme cuenta... comenzamos a alejarnos la una de la otra._

_Un año más tarde keyko comenzó a desarrollar una fuerte habilidad psíquica, tan fuerte que ni ella misma podía controlarla, sufría varios ataques de personalidad y hería a la gente de su alrededor cuando sus emociones eran demasiado intensas._

_-El nombre de esa habilidad era..."reality sound"...Dime... tú la viste utilizarla ¿no?__¿Que notaste en ella?_

_- ¿Eh? pues...no sé, no hizo nada especial... ¿mirarlos quizás? -_Dijo sin entender a donde quería llegar.

_-No, para ese entonces ella ya utilizó su habilidad, solamente estaba esperando..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-"Reality sound" es una habilidad la cual puede controlar las frecuencias y longitud de las ondas sonoras. Ella puede enviar ordenes al cerebro de cualquiera interfiriendo con sus nervios sonoros. Hasta llegar a mostrarles ilusiones y causarles daño interno -_Explicó Kuroko.

_- La canción..._

_-Exacto._

_- Pero, para eso ella tiene que ser de un nivel cuatro como mínimo... No me digas que..._

_- keyko con solo ocho años ya era un nivel cuatro.- _Contestó rápidamente a lo que suponía preguntaría

_-imposible...tan pequeña...pero todavía no me lo cuentas todo ¿verdad? Por sí sola esa habilidad no puede hacer cortes como los que vi._

_...Keyko desarrollo su habilidad, pero mis padres lo mantuvieron en secreto-_ Dijo ignorando la pregunta y continuando con la historia-_no querían que nadie lo descubriese. Un día unos hombres de negro se la llevaron... __me separaron de ella...__. Pasaron dos años y yo seguía buscándola... pero, mis padres no querían que me acercara a la respuesta, parecía que ya la habían dado por muerta._

_Me enfadé con ellos, no lo entendía_¡_yo__ también había desarrollado mi habilidad de teletransportación__! __y seguía con ellos. ¿Por qué mi hermana... mi gemela... ¡su hija!... no podía estar con nosotros?_

_Todo lo que me dijeron fue que ella ya no era la misma de antes..._

_- Pero tú... seguiste buscándola ¿verdad? -_Comentó con cada vez más preguntas en su cabeza.

_-Sí...y una noche por fin descubrí donde la retenían. Esos hombres, de tiempo en tiempo, visitaban la casa para ver a mi padre. Cuando se iban…_

_les seguía hasta sus oficinas del centro, una noche me colé en ellas... y robé unas llaves que, al parecer, abría la puerta en donde estaba Keyko. Salí esa misma noche...tenía que llegar a ella costara lo que costara. _

_La casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando llegué ya habían pasado cuatro horas, seguramente me estarían buscando, tenía que darme prisa. Abrí la puerta principal y busqué por todas las habitaciones de la casa, pero no había rastro de ella...justo cuando pensaba que me había equivocado... abrí la puerta que daba al sótano... y la encontré._

_Detrás de un cristal enorme...en una habitación completamente blanca, parecía una cámara insonorizada._

_Estaba completamente sola, sentada en una esquina mientras se agarraba las rodillas. Sin esperar más tiempo abrí la puerta, pero seguía sin reaccionar, la llamé por su nombre con todo el cariño que pude y levantó lentamente la cabeza..._

_Parecía que su cuerpo era una cáscara sin vida, sus ojos por algún motivo se habían vuelto rojos. Se levantó, pronunció mi nombre y me abrazó, caímos las dos al suelo pero no me importó. Al fin había encontrado a mi hermana._

_Ya estábamos por fuera de la casa... de pronto me acordé de que me había dejado la llave en el sótano. Le dije que me esperara, ella no quería soltarme pero le prometí que siempre estaríamos juntas. Entré, cogí la llave y corrí lo más rápido posible para llegar hasta ella..._

Hubo silencio, a Kuroko se le hacía cada vez más difícil seguir la historia y Reito lo notó.

-_Si no puedes seguir yo... lo entiendo-_Le hizo saber con una mirada comprensiva.

_- ...te lo contaré... solo... déjame calmarme un poco. -_Contestó reteniendo las lágrimas y apretando los puños.

_Cuando salí a su encuentro, ella estaba en el mismo sitio, de pie, esperándome. Me fijé en que su camisa, estaba completamente manchada de sangre._

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Keyko-chan qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes-...-_Pregunté confundida, pero fui interrumpida por ella.

_-Kuroko-chan ahora podremos estar juntas-_Dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-_¿Qué quieres decir? Nosotras ya estamos juntas -_Le contesté sin entender.

- _Ven te enseñaré algo...-_

Me agarró de la mano y me llevó al camino por el que había llegado hasta allí... delante de mis ojos vi... como todo lo que conocía desaparecía en menos de unos segundos. Los hombres de negro, muertos, todo lleno de sangre, armas en el suelo, y en medio de todo...mi madre, desangrándose justo en frente de mí.

Mis lágrimas no salían, mi corazón dolía como si alguien lo partiese a la mitad, pero estas no salían. Todo tenía que ser un sueño... esto no podía ser real, todo acabaría cuando pestañease y despertara en mi cama. Pero nada cambio, la muerte seguía a mi alrededor.

La realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría y un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta.

- _¡MADREEE! ¡noo! no no no no..._ - Las lágrimas empezaban a salir, acompañadas de tanto dolor… que en ese momento pensé que nunca se detendrían.

- _Pero ¿por qué lloras Kuroko-chan? ahora nadie nos separará ¿no estás contenta?_ - Dijo con una sonrisa demente.

-_¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué Keyko?_ - Solo quedó esa pregunta en mi cabeza y quería que le respondiera ya. El odio comenzó a apoderarse de mí, ya ni sabía quién era esa persona a mi lado, la cual tenía mi misma cara.

- _¿No es obvio? para poder estar juntas..._- Dijo dándole un abrazo.

No tenía fuerzas para apartarla, solo me dejé hacer, sin siquiera poder sostenerme por sí misma, caí de rodillas al suelo.

-_Kuroko chan espera aquí, quiero enseñarte algo que me dejé ¿vale? no te vayas_ - Dijo mientras se marchaba para adentrarse a aquella oscura casa.

Conseguí levantarme con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban hasta llegar al lado de mi madre, con mi mano derecha logré cerrarle los ojos ,mientras,por su mejilla se deslizaban mis lágrimas. La observé durante un rato, con la esperanza de que abriera sus ojos castaños y me diera un cálido abrazo acompañado de su siempre amable sonrisa.

Sin darme cuenta, uno de los hombres que se hallaban en el piso pulsó un botón de un control remoto y... una explosión. La casa estaba destrozada, las llamas se elevaban lentamente hasta perderse en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Para mi sorpresa, no sentí nada, mi corazón ya se había quedado sin vida. Me levanté y me dediqué a contemplar las llamas. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí de pie, sin saber que hacer, pero ya había amanecido.

Me giré para irme de allí... no quería permanecer ni un minuto más en ese infierno y cuando lo hice... me encontré con la sorprendida cara de mi padre.

Su vista se desvió a mis pies, allí donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre, luego a la casa, donde solo quedaban los escombros. Intenté dar un paso hacia él pero él retrocedió tropezándose con uno de los cadáveres.

-Padr-

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES!

Esas palabras la congelaron, él creía que ella había hecho eso.

- No, yo no fui, fue- Intentó acercarse pero él seguía retrocediendo

- MONSTRUO - Se paró en seco. **él me odia**

Pero pensándolo bien no podía reprocharle, hasta ella misma se odiaba. Si no hubiese abierto esa puerta… su madre y hermana seguirían con vida.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-_Pero tú no hiciste nada, solo tratabas de buscar a tu hermana -_La reconfortó el chico

- _Sí, pero si no hubiese vuelto a por ella, si no hubiese olvidado la llave... Tuve parte de culpa por haberla liberado._

Reito no supo como reconfortarla, la chica le había dado la espalda y sospechaba que estaba intentando todo lo posible para no llorar delante de él.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero en su cabeza todavía quedaban algunas dudas sobre la historia.

- _Shirai-san ¿Quienes eran los hombres que las separaron?_

- _Eran... los antiguos compañeros de trabajo de mi padre..._

-_¿Qu-?_

- _Ellos habían estado experimentando con nuestras habilidades, para desarrollar un nivel seis. Mi padre les ayudó. Mezclaron mi realidad personal con la de ella, para así aumentar su poder. Es por eso que puede crear cortes externos, su habilidad no es normal._

..._Aún sabiendo todo esto... ¿Quieres ayudarme?_

El chico se quedó en silencio, intentando aceptar toda la información. Pero recordó lo que se había propuesto.

-_¡Te ayudaré!_ - Repitió lleno de determinación

- _Realmente... eres un terco_- Dijo alejándose por la calle que conducía hasta su dormitorio. Las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus ojos, pero se podía notar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-_jajaja sip, lo soy._

_Buenas noches Kuroko_- Susurró cuando su compañera ya se había ido.

* * *

><p><em>Pov Misaka:<em>

Mikoto estaba recostada en su cama, mirando al techo, como si este fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Pronto amanecería, solo faltaban un par de horas para poder oír el ruido de los pájaros anunciando la salida del sol. Volvió a abrir su móvil para comprobar la hora, las 04:50.

Desde hacía ya tres horas que se había despertado para ir al baño. Cual fue su sorpresa que al regresar, se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo, o más bien…alguien. Kuroko no había dormido en su habitación y estaba en quién sabe dónde.

Desde hacía unos días que se comportaba de manera extraña: ya no le hacía enfadar, no le robaba la ropa interior y no le salía un aura negra cada vez que hablaba con sus fans. A demás parecía que de algún modo la evitaba.

-_En serio, ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese pequeño demonio…?_

Se le hacía extraño no tener a su pervertida amiga a su lado. Desde el día en que entró en su cuarto sin permiso, no le había dejado ni un momento de tranquilidad. Todos los días, con su ruidosa voz llamándola "Onee-sama" y haciéndole perder los estribos con sus payasadas. En algún momento, sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en su compañera de cuarto. Ni siquiera sabía como pudo conseguir que le dejaran ocupar el sitio de su antigua compañera.

Aunque nunca lo reconocería delante de ella, kuroko fue su primera amiga desde que alcanzó el nivel 5. Tenía buena relación con sus compañeras pero, cada vez que conversaban... se sentía… como si no fuera ella a quien hablaran sino al As de Tokiwadai. Pero Kuroko consiguió entrar poco a poco en su corazón.

Después conoció a Uiharu y a Saten-san y con el tiempo, las cuatro formaron un grupo inseparable. Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Kuroko…no eran de una simple amistad. No sabía como definirlo pero…eran más fuertes que los que tenía por sus otras amigas, eran más cálidos.

Simplemente se sentía bien el tenerla cerca y mal el tenerla lejos, eso era lo único que sabía. Por esa razón, le cabreaba tanto que estuviese evitándola de repente y que encima desapareciese todas las noches sin decir palabra. Le estaba ocultando algo y ella lo descubriría, aunque tuviera que electrocu-… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino crujido del parqué.

Cerró rápidamente los ojos y se hizo la dormida. Afinando sus oídos ,para escuchar los pasos de su compañera, percibió como estos se detenían a su lado, se notaban cansados y sin fuerzas. Durante unos segundos estuvo ahí de pie, sin moverse, seguramente contemplándola "dormir". Pasaron minutos y no oía ningún sonido en la habitación. Justo cuando iba a abrir los ojos para comprobar que no se había vuelto a tele transportar, sintió una suave caricia… Una mano temblorosa apartó unos mechones de su frente y los colocó tras su oreja, tan delicadamente…que dudó en si había imaginado su tacto o no. Esta simple acción provocó que su cuerpo se llenara de un agradable hormigueo. Se asombró de lo que su kohai podía provocar en ella con tan simple roce.

Volvió a oír los pasos de Kuroko que se dirigían a la cama. Por alguna razón sus mejillas se sentían realmente calientes, todavía podía percibir el tacto de la suave piel de la menor. Decidió que por hoy la dejaría tranquila, solo por esta vez, pero mañana… descubriría lo que sea que estuviese ocultando.

**Lo juro...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Preguntas**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se acostó en su cama, pero se sentía como si hubiesen pasado solamente unos minutos. Estaba cansada, no tenía ganas de levantarse y menos de pasar las próximas siete horas escuchando a sus profesores.

Tuvo que recordarse varias veces que si no se levantaba en los próximos cinco minutos la encargada de los dormitorios vendría, y la sacaría ella misma… a golpes. Con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda entreabrió con mucha dificultad sus ojos.

Utilizó casi toda su fuerza de voluntad para incorporarse y sentarse derecha en la cama, mientras se frotaba los ojos y tapaba con su mano un largo bostezo. Consiguió por fin levantarse del todo, apoyando sus pies en el frío suelo. Cuando pudo ver con claridad... se fijó en que su Onee-sama tampoco se había levantado, ese día llegarían tarde.

**Otra vez nos van a restar puntos…- **Pensó resignada.

-_Onee-sama despierta…Onee-sama, vamos, que llegaremos tarde…Onee-sama… _

Su voz era cada vez más baja y adormilada. Sus pestañas comenzaron a pesar más y más, como si la fuerza de la gravedad hubiese incrementado de repente, impidiendo a la teleporter volver a abrirlas . Apoyándo su cuerpo poco a poco en la cama… dejó de llamar a la mayor. Seguía agitando el hombro de Mikoto pero esta no se daba cuenta de nada.

Minutos más tarde las dos se habían vuelto a dormir.

* * *

><p>Mikoto empezó a despertar... Al notar un peso extra a su lado se extrañó, Gekota no pesaba tanto y no era tan cálido. Cuanto más volvía del mundo de los sueños más sentía ese agradable calorcito. Se encontraba tan cómoda allí… que no quería levantarse, sin embargo, tampoco podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Optó por abrir poco a poco los ojos…en el proceso pudo notar como una respiración pausada estaba fija en su cuello, y como esta... causaba un par de temblores involuntarios en su cuerpo.<p>

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar qué era ese peso…sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y de su garganta solo salió una palabra.

_-¡KUROKO!_ – El grito consiguió su cometido: despertar a la chica a su lado y conseguir que se cayera al suelo.

_-¡Auuuch! Onee-sama ¿por qué gritas?_ – Se quejó con ojos llorosos, mientras frotaba su adolorida espalda .

_-¿S-se puede s-saber por qué estabas d-durmiendo en MI cama?_ – Preguntó tartamudeando y resaltando el "mi". Un leve sonrojo ya era visible en sus mejillas para regocijo de la menor.

_-Pero Onee-sama estabas tan linda anoche, agarrada de Gekota, que quería unirme_- Mintió con tono soñador y una sonrisa forzada.

_-P-pero ¿qu-?_- Justo antes de que saltaran chispas…literalmente…, se acordó de que su compañera no había pasado la noche en su cuarto, por lo que no pudo estar demasiado tiempo en su cama.

Se fijó detenidamente en la expresión de la menor,podía notar como la sonrisa que siempre portaba... temblaba en una de sus mejillas, debajo de sus ojos también habían unas leves ojeras y su siempre animada voz se notaba cansada y sin fuerzas. Le estaba mintiendo…

Paró de golpe su ataque, preocupada, y decidió preguntarle.

- _Kuroko… ¿dónde estuviste-?_

-_¡Oh No! Onee-sama tenemos que darnos prisa, vamos a llegar tarde_- Dijo apresuradamente notando la hora que era.

-_¿Eh?_- Girando su cara para ver el reloj de la habitación, comenzó a entender la situación y el miedo en la voz de su kohai- _¡La encargada de los dormitorios nos mata!_

Se levantaron, se vistieron, y en menos de quince minutos estaban en camino a la escuela. Perdiéndose el desayuno claro.

Kuroko utilizó su habilidad para ahorrar tiempo y, con duros esfuerzos, llegaron justo antes de que cerraran la verja. Corrieron cada una hacia su clase y se despidieron con a penas un cruce de miradas. Cuando Mikoto se sentó en su sitio, aparentando escuchar a la explicación del profesor, se acordó de algo…

-_¡Se me escapó de nuevo!_- Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- _Señorita Misaka ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase?_ – Todas sus compañeras se rieron, mientras que el maestro... la miraba con reproche por la interrupción. Con mucha vergüenza volvió a sentarse en su asiento, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

- **¡Kuroko idiota! – **Pensó echándole la culpa a su frecuente distracción.

Mientras tanto en la otra clase... Kuroko estaba dejándose dormir.

Dos horas... solo durmió dos horas en la noche así que no podían reprocharle ¿verdad? Pues sí, sí que podían, los profesores parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para que todos los sermones, por falta de atención, fueran en los recesos de cada clase. Quitando así, los pocos y valiosos minutos en los que podía cerrar los ojos y recuperar el sueño de los últimos días.

* * *

><p>Terminando por fin el día más agotador de sus vidas las dos chicas salieron de clases, encontrándose en la verja por casualidad. Decidieron caminar juntas hasta el dormitorio. Esta vez, Mikoto no perdería la oportunidad de preguntar.<p>

-_Oye Kuroko ayer..._- Y de nuevo fue interrumpida, una melodía salía del bolsillo de la menor.

-_Perdona Onee-sama es del Judgment_- Dijo rápidamente al leer el nombre de Aihara Reito en la pantalla.

-_Sí, claro…contesta_. – Susurró extrañada cuando Kuroko se apartó de su lado sin esperar por la respuesta. Parecía que no quería que oyera su conversación o algo…- **¿Será un caso en el que no quiere que me involucre? Pero aún así… parecía ansiosa por responder… ella nunca es tan obvia, debe ser importante… ¿qué me estás ocultando Kuroko?**

Su diálogo interno terminó al ver, a lo lejos, la expresión de su kohai. Estaba pálida, se llevaba una mano a la frente para masajear sus sienes repetidas veces y se le notaba realmente nerviosa. Poseída por la curiosidad se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía ,pero paró de pronto al escuchar la última frase de la conversación.

_-Sí, nos vemos esta noche Rei_. –Colgó y se giró rápidamente, para ver... a su Onee-sama, a solo unos pasos de ella.- _Onee-sama…_

-_¿Tienes trabajo?_ – Preguntó con el tono más sarcástico del que pretendía.

-_No… solo un poco de papeleo…Nos vemos más tarde ¿vale?-_ se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz- **¿ Por qué está enfadada?**

_-Um…yo me voy al dormitorio…no vuelvas muy tarde_- Dijo sin poder seguir con la conversación.

_-Sí, nos vemos después Onee-sama_

La atmosfera estaba enrarecida, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mirándose la una a la otra, hasta que vino la despedida.

Kuroko se teletransportó repentinamente dejando a Mikoto con más preguntas de las que tenía.

Aunque, solamente una se paseaba constantemente por su cabeza, provocando que unas cuantas chispas salieran de su frente. Esto significaba solamente una cosa, estaba enfadada. ¿Pero de qué? ¿que Kuroko le estuviera ocultando algo? ¿ que no le confiase sus secretos o preocupaciones?

Aún con todas estas posibilidades en su cabeza, esa pregunta seguía burlándose de ella...

**¿Quién es Rei?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Conversación**

Su conversación con Rei solo le había aclarado una cosa, Keyko estaba descontrolada. ¡Tenía que encontrarla ya!...pero...

Lo que más temía en ese momento era la seguridad de sus amigos, su constante preocupación le estaba causando hasta daño físico, también tenía que lidiar con su Onee-sama que de algún modo se había enfadado con ella, otra vez.

Si todo esto seguía así... pronto no tendría fuerzas para lo que vendría.

Kuroko ya sabía que su Onee-sama sospechaba, se le notaba en la cara, en la forma en que la miraba, como esperando a que le contara sus preocupaciones. Pero no lo haría… este era su problema... su pasado, tenía que superarlo sola, sin ayuda, o no podría vivir con ello, no soportaría meter a alguien más en esto.

Aunque, por supuesto, la principal razón de no contarle es que no quería arriesgar la seguridad de Mikoto .Si Keyko se enteraba de que la llamaba Onee-sama, que vivían juntas y que la amaba incondicionalmente… no quería ni pensar en lo que haría . Lo mejor en este momento era guardar las distancias.

A su mente vino de pronto la imagen de esos chicos… los chicos con caras desconocidas que habían acabado en el hospital y con un trauma que les duraría toda la vida, simplemente por estar en el lugar y momento equivocados. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el miedo comenzó a adueñarse de su mente. Tenía que impedir a toda costa que se viesen involucrados.

¿En qué iba a acabar todo esto? Todo parecía quedarle demasiado grande y temía que no pudiese enfrentar a Keyko… por suerte, tenía a Rei de su lado. Él le había ahorrado parte del trabajo de búsqueda, pero también estaría en peligro.

**Flash Back**

-_Shirai-san he encontrado algo…Aunque, me temo que no sé si es información fiable, solo es una hipótesis mía..._

- _¿Qué es?_ – Preguntó impaciente, notando la inquietud de su compañero al otro lado del teléfono. Algo le decía que no le gustaría nada lo que iba a escuchar.

- _He estado preguntando entre las bandas que conozco y hay un rumor circulando,…es… sobre ella_.- El nerviosismo que contenían las palabras iba pasando a ella a través del teléfono- _Bueno… la cuestión es que el ataque que presencié... parece no ser el único que se produjo esa noche._

-_¿Qué quieres decir?_ -Su cara empezó a palidecer nada más imaginarse... todas las personas que habrían acabado en el hospital por culpa de Keyko.

- _Han habido tres ataques en total en los últimos días: El de los Winners, el que vi yo y el tercero, se produjo en el cuarto distrito... todas las víctimas tienen cortes similares y se mantienen incoscientes...o eso es lo que me han dicho._

_Puede que no estén relacionados entre sí pero, por lo que se rumorea, creo que sí se trate de Keyko._

- _¿De qué habla el rumor?_- Masajeándose las sienes con sus dedos, comenzó a comprender a donde iba a llevar todo esto.

- _Un demonio de ojos rojos, cortará tu carne y mente si andas por las calles después de media noche…_

-_Más que un rumor parece una leyenda urbana_- Dijo con un poco de humor-_ Aunque, creo que no podemos ignorarlo, claramente está hablando de Keyko…_- El dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño ya le estaba cobrando factura. Sus ojos se resentían por la luz del sol y su razonamiento estaba trabajando a su máximo rendimiento ayudando a la jaqueca inicial.

- _Sí, pero no creo que seamos los únicos que no vayamos a ignorarlo…_- sus palabras fueron acompañadas por el silencio…a esperas de que Kuroko entendiera sin necesidad de decir nada más.

**Eso lo sé...pronto intervendrá el Judgment y si esto sigue así también los Antiskill...además yo...**

- _Entiendo…tenemos que encontrarla lo más pronto posible, antes de que ataque a alguien más_- Sentenció para apartar el tema, Sin embargo Reito no lo dejaría pasar así como así.

-_¿Sabes lo que sucederá verdad? Cuando esas personas despierten… todo lo que dirán será que una chica con tu misma apariencia los atacó._

- _No hay registros de la entrada de Keyko a Ciudad Académica, tampoco del experimento que se llevó a cabo. Nuestro padre también borró hace años su existencia…la única que tendrá la culpa al final…_- Escondiendo su cara detrás de su flequillo se vio envuelta en el pasado,de nuevo iba a volver a cargar con la culpa de todo.

-_Serás tú_- Completó la frase que su compañera parecía haber olvidado por el shock.

- _Y volveremos a quedar solo nosotras dos…_-Susurró recordando las palabras de Keyko años atrás " Al fin podremos estar juntas" Esa frase que la había perseguido durante tanto tiempo en sus pesadillas y que últimamente no dejaba de recordar.

-Shirai-san ¡Shirai-san! ¿sigues ahí? Aún hay cosas que te quiero decir – La voz de Reito la trajo de nuevo al presente. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse todos los miedos y se concentró en contestar la pregunta de su compañero.

- _Sí, nos vemos esta noche Rei-_ Y con eso colgó el teléfono.

**Fin del flash Back**

Se teletransportaba rápidamente para llegar a las oficinas del Judgment. Saltando de edificio en edifico, impulsándose en las barandillas de cada zotea que encontraba más cercana. Con su mente intentando maquinar una estrategia a lo que tendría que enfrentarse. Primero que nada, tenía que ver el expediente de los casos de las víctimas de Keyko. Algo le decía que los ataques en distintos distrito no eran una coincidencia. Tenía que darse prisa.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado de la ciudad<p>

En una de las calles del quinto distrito, una chica de pelo largo y castaño paseaba alegremente por la ciudad. Su cara se encontraba oculta por la sombra de una pequeña sombrilla, la cual hacía girar de vez en cuando, anunciando su buen humor al todo aquel que se fijase en ella. Entre el cúmulo de gente, pasaba desapercibida, lo único extraño que había en la desconocida era que si te acercabas lo suficiente... podrías escuchar su melodiosa voz, cantando en susurros una extraña canción.

**Canción**

_Jugando con una pelota, muy muy redonda._

_En la oscuridad..._

_¿De quién es? ¿De quién es...?_

_¿Será mía? ¿Será tuya?_

_¿Es mía? Es tuya_

_Un rostro que cae entre los sueños_

_¿De quién es? ¿De quién es...?_

_¿ Será el mío? ¿Será el tuyo?_

_¿ Es el mío? Es el tuyo..._

_Cayendo entre los sueños..._

_¿A dónde iré? No lo sé..._

_¿ Cual es mi propósito? No lo sé..._

_¿Cual será mi destino? Vagar por la eternidad..._

Nadie prestaba atención, ella seguía cantando su canción...estando en su propio mundo. Repetía una y otra vez esas frases que contrastaban enormemente con su alargada sonrisa y su alegre balanceo. Cuando va a cruzar la acera... una chica con pelo negro y con una corona de flores se para en medio de la calle. No le apartaba la vista de encima pero ella no se inmutaba, seguía cantando y caminado en dirección contraria a la pequeña.

La chica de pelo negro y expresión aniñada no alcanzaba a ver su cara, pero se le parecía demasiado a alguien que conocía bien...

_¿Shirai-san? -_ Preguntó para estar segura, pero la de pelo castaño ya había desaparecido entre los transeúntes. Dejando la escena como si todo hubiese sido un sueño lejano. Uiharu seguía inmersa en el encuentro, planteándose la idea de que lo hubiese imaginado.

_Se lo preguntaré cuando la vea - _Sentenció con un dedo en la barbilla y expresión pensativa

* * *

><p><strong>Para quien quiera oír la canción que canta Keyko: Vampire princess Miyu- handball song- ending 2<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado la introducción de la canción en la historia. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Sin fuerzas**

Sentada en su mesa de trabajo, con cientos de papeles a su alrededor... llenos de apuntes, sitios , de fechas y horas . No sabía que hacer para encontrar algo, alguna pista que la llevase hasta Keyko, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Por décima vez se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y estiró su cuerpo adolorido, su visión también se estaba nublando pero decidió ignorarlo. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada realizando conclusiones como para notar el dolor de su cuerpo. Ya no sabía que más hacer ¿dónde buscar? solo tenía una pequeña hipótesis pero... ninguna prueba.

Todos los informes decían lo mismo : cortes profundos, victimas en coma, culpable desconocido, ninguna pista de la habilidad utilizada, etc…Todo eso ya lo sabía, se había pasado los últimos cinco días sin dormir para descubrir lo mismo o incluso más de lo que estaba escrito en esos informes.

En su interior tenía una mezcla de emociones. Por un lado estaba feliz de que no hubiesen encontrado nada sobre Keyko, para no involucrar a mas gente. Por otra parte , estaba frustrada y molesta con sus compañeros por no haber descubierto nada de nada.

Aunque, era comprensible, cualquiera pensaría que fue una pelea normal entre bandas. Siempre han habido algunas diferencias por temas de territorios en las que, más de uno, ha llegado al hospital con heridas graves y en estado de coma. Seguramente pensaron que no merecía la pena investigarlo. Sin embargo, como se produjesen más ataques en los mismos distritos... ella estaría en problemas, por varias razones.

Con un suspiro se recostó en el respaldar de la silla y dedicó un momento a descansar sus ojos. Los abrió de nuevo para mostrar lo perdidos que estaban, enfocados en la pared blanca, como si su mente se hallara en un lugar a miles de kilómetros de allí

Detuvo todo lo que hacía, simplemente se quedó quieta, concentrada en su respiración, mirando al vacío y dando rienda suelta a los pensamientos que la asaltaron de la nada, aquellos que provenían del pasado.

Por algún motivo recordó la imagen de su hermana y ella juntas en el jardín, riendo y jugando, de cuando todavía estaban unidas por algo más que el... odio.

Sacudió su cabeza para detener los recuerdos, no necesitaba volver a aquellos tiempos y tampoco podía, Keyko había cambiado, todo a su alrededor había cambiado, incluso ella misma... ya no era una niña indefensa.

Tenía que detener a Keyko o si no... mucha más gente sufriría, era su deber . Justo cuando estaba por volver a releer los informes la puerta de la oficina del Judgment se abrió , dejando oír unas risas conocidas. Con gran agilidad cerró todas las ventanas en el ordenador y teletransportó las notas a una esquina de la habitación.

Luego, se dedicó a fingir ignorancia, aparentando escribir un informe sobre un caso reciente o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese .

* * *

><p>Por la puerta entraron dos de sus amigas , las cuales, como siempre, se "peleaban" de una forma cómica y amigable.<p>

- _¡Mou!... Saten-san te he dicho que dejes de levantarme la falda ¡es vergonzoso!_.- Se quejó una muy sonrojada Uiharu mientras agitaba sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

- _Pero entonces no podré verte la ropa interior que llevas hoy_- Dijo con una expresión de fingida preocupación y confusión.

- _¡No tienes por qué verla!_ - Le gritó con ojos llorosos por la verguenza - _Además siempre lo haces en lugares con mucha gente..._

- _Entonces la próxima vez lo haré en un lugar con menos personas_ - Dijo golpeando su puño contra su otra palma abierta. Su expresión era la de alguien que había encontrado la mayor respuesta de su vida, con mirada seria y determinada.

-_ gracia...¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! Simplemente no lo hagas_ - Suspirando se giró para notar que no estaban solas en la oficina.

- _Si, si , no lo volveré a hacer~..._- Contestó, aún sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Kuroko en la habitación-_ bueno al menos hasta mañana...- _Susurró con una sonrisa traviesa.

_- Shirai-san ¿Hay algún caso nuevo? -_Preguntó Uiharu al ver que Kuroko estaba "trabajando" en su ordenador. Se acercó hasta ella tranquilamente, seguida por Saten-san pero la teleporter lo apagó rápidamente no dejando sino una pantalla negra y sin color.

- _¡Ah! No, solo es una carta de disculpas por lo de la semana pasada_- Dijo girando la silla con una sonrisa fingida.

- Ya veo...- Contestó un poco preocupada al notar la palidez y las ojeras en la cara de la teleporter.- _Shirai-san ¿estás bien? te ves muy cansada._

_- Es verdad estás muy pálida - _Respaldó Saten-san con preocupación.

- _No es nada... estoy bien...me voy a patrullar un rato_- Justo antes de Teletransportarse las fuerzas le flaquearon y pensó que sería mejor salir por la puerta. Sin embargo, no dio ni más de cuatro pasos hacia ella cuando la dudosa voz de Uiharu logró pararla en seco.

- _Por cierto Shirai-san ¿por qué estabas en el Distrito 23?_

-_¿C-cómo?_- Preguntó, intentando aparentar el menor nerviosismo posible, aunque su voz la traicionó. Ella no había estado en el Distrito 23 así que la única razón lógica para esa pregunta era...

**Keyko...**

No otra vez, ¿Por qué todo el mundo lograba verla menos ella?

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y utilizó todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para no girarse y preguntarle todo lo que ,en ese momento, pasaba por su cabeza.

- _Si...llevabas una sombrilla ¿no?. Estaba cruzando la calle y te vi...pero no estoy segura_ - Relató con expresión pensativa y ojos cerrados.

- _N-no..., no fui yo_- Repitió recuperando su voz normal- _seguramente estabas en tu propio mundo de nuevo_- Dijo mostrando una mueca burlona.

- _Joo... estoy casi segura de que eras tú_ - Dijo inflando los carrillos y haciendo un lindo puchero.

- _Bueno...y ¿dónde me viste? Si de verdad lo hiciste, claro_- Preguntó, complacida de que su amiga fuera tan fácil de engañar.

- _Pues en el Distrito 23 , en el área comercial, cerca de los molinos_ - Respondió cruzandose de brazos y girándole la cara, mostrando una pose orgullosa por haberse acordado, a pesar de lo despistada que es.

- _Ya veo, me has pillado, estaba comprando nueva lencería para sorprender a Onee-sama_ - Dijo levantando las manos como si fueran a detenerla - **Espero que no tenga que hacer esto de nuevo-** La imagen de ella siendo detenida por Uiharu le provocó una leve sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por la pequeña de la corona de flores.

-_ Mou... Shirai-san ¿te estás burlando de mí?_

- _ No... solo pensé en algo divertido - _Respondió con un poco de melancolía.

Lo que Kuroko no sabía era que durante toda la conversación Saten-san estaba mirándola fijamente, estudiando sus expresiones. Se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, algo que seguramente la teleporter no quería contarles. Por el rabillo del ojo logró notar la presencia de una cuarta persona, la cual se encontraba escondida en una de las paredes, al lado de la puerta.

Kuroko se giró para irse definitivamente, tenía que darse prisa. A lo mejor Keyko seguía por el Distrito 23...

**Si me teletransporto, podré llegar más rápido, tengo que conseguirlo...- **Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban , intentó ignorar el dolor y utilizar su habilidad, pero no pudo...Su vista se nubló más de lo normal, su cuerpo perdió el balance, un dolor agudo le traspasó la cabeza...

Lo último que logró sentir fueron unos suaves brazos, agarrándola firmemente , impidiendo que se golpeara contra el suelo y las voces de sus amigas que se iban alejando a medida que todo se llenaba de penumbras.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota:**

**Hola perdonen por tardar todos estos meses en actualizar pero he tenido muchos problemas familiares, etc. No les voy a aburrir, solo decirles que siento la espera y que disfruten del capítulo. Intentaré actualizar más seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones XD Tenganme paciencia please**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

**¿Amigo?¿enemigo?**

**Pov: Reito**

Estaba de camino a las oficinas del Judgement. Estaba preocupado ¡Y para no estarlo!

No se podía quitar de la mente el tono agotado que había utilizado al despedirse de él o la cantidad de veces que suspiró durante su conversación sobre Keyko.

- **Tengo que asegurarme de que esté bien.**

-_En serio…Shirai-san te esfuerzas demasiado_ - Dijo a la imagen de Kuroko que había aparecido en su mente. Corriendo por las calles de Ciudad Academy, girando en varios cruces cuyos semáforos se encontraban en rojo y tomando varios atajos para llegar antes a su destino. No podía dejar de agobiarse , de sentirse ansioso por ver cuanto antes a la teleporter.

Él entendía que necesitaban encontrar a Keyko lo más rápido posible y que no podían permitir que otras personas se involucraran, pero eso no significaba que Kuroko tuviese que angustiarse tanto y descuidar así su salud. Más de una vez había visto a la chica tambalearse durante sus salidas por la falta de sueño, dejándose dormir en cualquier sitio o tomando varias bebidas energénicas . Por suerte, hasta ahora sus recaídas no habían empeorado. No obstante, no podía permitir que su compañera siguiese con esa actitud descuidada, si seguía así no tendría fuerzas para cuando se encontrase con el verdadero peligro…

Sus últimos pensamientos consiguieron que acelerase el paso y llegara a las oficinas en unos cuantos minutos. Se encontraba en el portal del edificio, mirando las escaleras y pensando en la reacción que tendría Kuroko al verlo allí. Seguramente se enfadaría, pero tenía que comprobar su estado o no dormiría tranquilo.

-_Se que no debería presentarme así sin más en el Judgement…no podríamos explicar nuestra relación si alguien nos preguntase…pero.._- Mientras hablaba consigo mismo se paseaba de un lado a otro delante de la entrada, consumido por los nervios que le causaba cierta chica de ojos marrones.

**si alguien nos preguntase… ¿qué respondería Shirai-san?**

-_O más bien ¿Cuál es nuestra relación de todos modos?..._

**Nos conocemos desde hace algo más de una semana…¿conocidos?... puede… pero yo diría que somos más cercanos que eso…¿Compañeros de trabajo?**

**-**_ Es cierto que la ayudo en todo lo referente a la información de su hermana pero no lo llamaría así._

**-…¿Amigos?... Sí, creo que eso nos definiría bien nos conocemos desde hace poco pero congeniamos bien…aunque…**

**-**_¿Uh?**¿**Qué fue eso?_- Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño contra su pecho. Miró de nuevo las escaleras, confuso por ese repentino dolor.

-_¡Agh! ¿Pero que estoy haciendo?_- avergonzado por su indecisión y por algunas miradas que había atraído en el proceso, consiguió dar los primeros pasos hacia los escalones- _Tengo que comprobar que Shirai-san está bien…solo un vistazo rápido y me voy._

**Si me acuerdo bien Shirai-san dijo que las oficinas estaban en el segundo piso… ¡Aquí!**

La puerta estaba abierta y se podían distinguir varias voces que salían de la habitación. Como un acto reflejo se escondió a un lado de la puerta e inconscientemente intentó distinguir la voz de la teleporter sobre las otras... no la escuchaba, pero sí su nombre siendo repetido una y otra vez con angustia. Preso de un mal presentimiento salió de su escondite para contemplar lo que allí sucedía.

Un chico de pelos plateados y con una larga cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo cargaba a una pálida Kuroko entre sus brazos. Aún a kilómetros de distancia se podía ver que la teleporter no estaba para nada bien, como se había encargado de decirle día tras día.

Sus largas ojeras, su expresión de dolor...provocaron que el estómago de Reito se le subiera a la garganta. Sin importar lo que pensaran los presentes corrió a la ahora frágil figura de la castaña y estudió en su expresión que no fuese nada grave. Las caras de interrogación de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Shirai-san! ¡iShirai-san!- Llamó el pelinegro fuertemente intentando sin mucho éxito que recobrara la consciencia .

* * *

><p>-Se ha desmayado, seguramente por el cansancio y el calor - Dijo secamente el desconocido de pelos plateados.<p>

- Sí, necesitamos llamar a la ambulancia- Contestó Reito más calmado , fijándose más detalladamente en el chico a su lado. Los brazos que impedían que Kuroko cayera al suelo no eran muy musculosos pero se notaban fuertes y firmes en su propósito. El resto de su cuerpo era igual, ni muy musculoso ni muy flacucho. El tono de su piel era de un color blanco, sus rasgos eran delicados pero no se parecía a los típicos chicos con cara de niña. Cuando Reito se giró para agradecer sus acciones por la castaña pudo apreciar mejor su mirada... ojos de color grises que desprendían frialdad, seriedad y algo más que no pudo distinguir en ese momento ¿nostalgia? no lo sabía. Por lo demás iba bien vestido,sus ropas eran bastante modernas y hasta un chico como él podía decir que era un joven atractivo, calculaba que sería solamente un poco mayor que la teleporter a su lado.

**¿Cual será su relación con Shirai-san?...**

**¡Ahora no es momento para eso!-** Se recordó duramente.

-Esperen un momento ¿se puede saber quienes sois vosotros?

- ¡Saten-san ya lo hablaremos más tarde!...Shirai-san está...Shirai-san está...- Uiharu ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón... ¡tranquilízate Uiharu!...¡voy a pedir ayud-

-Eso no será necesario- Cotó rápidamente el peliplateado , agarrándo una de las muñecas de la chica de pelo largo y haciéndola desaparecer al instánte. Hubo un largo silencio...

Hasta que Reito pudo asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.**¿pero que-?**

-¡¿Qué has hecho con la chica?- Gritó en modo defensivo al no saber exactamente las intenciones del desconocido.**¿teletransportación?**

- ¡Saten-san!- Gritó Uiharu ya con lágrimas deslizándose por sus rojas mejillas , demasiado lenta para decir nada más antes de que ella también desapareciese por el toque del extraño.

Sin poder hacer mucho más que mirar, Reito fue cogido de improvisto. El joven se había teletransportado detrás de él y en un segundo el pelinegro ya no estaba en la habitación del Judgement.

Antes de que Reito se esfumase en el aire notó que Kuroko todavía estaba en los brazos del peliplateado, como un último recurso intentó girarse rápidamente y alcanzar su mano, pero no fue la bastante veloz para alcanzarla.

**¡NO! ¡Shirai-san!**

* * *

><p>En ese momento Mikoto se encontraba en su dormitorio, sentada en su cama mientras jugaba con unas monedas del arcade , las lanzaba nerviosamente una y otra vez al aire para luego cogerlas y repetir la misma acción otra vez. Miraba perdidamente la pared mientras recordaba su última conversación con Kuroko. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto con quién se encontrara la teleporter? Es decir, no es como si tuviese que darle explicaciones con quién o no saliese pero...¿Que irían a hacer ella y esa persona llamada Rei?<p>

**¿tendrá algo que ver con la extraña actitud que ha tenido Kuroko estos días?**

Hubo veces en las que la menor la había evitado para que no sospechara de sus heridas o de sus "planes malvados" pero esta vez era diferente, no tenía ninguna herida, ya lo había comprobado en las duchas, y llevaba una semana sin intentar nada pervertido, eso era lo más raro de todo.

**En las duchas...- **Un largo sonrojo se extendió rápidamente por sus mejillas al recordar, de un color tan intenso que hasta un tomate quedaría pálido al compararlos

La vergüenza que pasó ese día al intentar descubrir si su kohai estaba herida o no... nunca la olvidaría, sus intentos fallidos de echar un vistazo a su espalda descubierta o incluso la cómica caída con la que se había ganado la risa histérica de la teleporter con el resto de las demás allí presentes...NUNCA podría olvidarlo. Resultó que el jabón del suelo y ella tuvieron opiniones distintas de como conseguir ver el cuerpo de su compañera de cuarto y... ¡como no!, ganó el jabón, al menos con la caída se había llevado la toalla de la menor por delante y tuvo éxito en su misión de verla desnuda por unos segundos. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió con todo eso fue preguntarse con más frecuencia qué le pasaba a Kuroko si no estaba herida

_¡Agh! estúpida Kuroko, todavía me duele la espalda del golpe** -**_Con un largo suspiro se estiró en la cama, girando su cabeza en la almohada para poder observar la de su compañera de cuarto.

**¿Por qué no me cuenta lo que oculta?¿No cree que pueda ayudarla? o ¿confía más en "Rei" que en mí?- **Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la melodía de su móvil, sin muchas ganas de comprobar quién era contestó la llamada.

-_¿Sí?_

- _¡Misaka-san! Tienes que venir rápido ...¡ella está!...debes venir si no... por favor...ella...después él... ¡ven rápido!_- Los hipidos de Uiharu asustaron a Mikoto como nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora , tenía un mal presentimiento. Nada más oír sus sollozos y las palabras incomprensibles sobre lo que fuese que había pasado ya la habían impulsado a salir rápidamente de su cuarto, casi tropezándose en su salida por la puerta. Pero lo que en verdad la dejó temblando fueron las únicas palabras que logró entender entre tanto gimoteo y grito.

- ¡_Shirai-san estaba pálida!...¡se desmayó! y...un chico se la llevó y...ahora..._


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

**Invitación**

* * *

><p>Las palabras de Uiharu la descolocaron por un momento pero hicieron que corriera más rápido para salir del gran dormitorio. Al encontrarse en la puerta de hierro se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabía exactamente hacia donde tenía que ir para llegar hasta ellas. Con toda la paciencia que podía retener en ese instante intentó entender algo de lo que le decía Uiharu pero la chica parecía hablar en otro idioma , ¡uno que solo ella entendía! y eso la estaba desquiciando, el no saber lo que había pasado , el oír constantemente a la pequeña llorando, pero lo más angustiante fue, sin duda alguna, el saber que algo horrible le había pasado a Kuroko.<p>

Al otro lado de la línea Saten-san intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga la cual se veía que no era capaz de contar lo que había pasado sin llorar desconsoladamente, sintiendo la culpa por no haber podido ayudar a su amiga. Dándole palmaditas en la espalda y leves masajes consiguió que al menos dejara de hablar mientras lloraba, lo que le había parecido imposible en un principio.

Cuando por fín paró de sollozar hizo que le prestara el teléfono para hablar con Mikoto . Seguramente se habría contenido mucho para no electrocutar su celular al ver que Uiharu se callaba sin darle explicación alguna. Nadie quería ver al As de Tokiwadai, la electromaster y también conocida como la princesa electrica enfada .

- _¿Misaka-san?_- Preguntó dubitativa al no saber si seguía al otro lado de la línea o no. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su voz sonara más apacible que la de su amiga pero aún así se le notaba igual de afectada por lo sucedido.

- _¡Saten-san! ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡¿ Qué le pasó a Kuroko?_- Saten respiró hondo e intentó contar todo lo más claro y rápido posible, desde su llegada a las oficinas con Uiharu hasta el desmayo de la teleporter. Relató sus sospechas de que se dirigía al distrito 23 y de la mala cara que tenía durante la conversación: sus ojeras, la piel pálida, etc... Luego, intentó describir la llegada de los dos desconocidos pero ni ella sabía lo que había ocurrido exactamente y mucho menos explicarlo bien, aún así tomó todo el aire que pudo y empezó .

- _Después de que se desmayó un chico de pelos plateados consiguió cogerla antes de que se diera contra el piso, la verdad es que no sé de donde salió, en ese momento no pensamos que podría hacerle daño... después vino otro que parece..._- dirigió un segundo la vista al pelinegro que seguía a su lado y que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, aislado del mundo y aún más ausente de su conversación con la nivel 5_- bueno, parece normal, creo que conoce a Shirai-san pero no quiere decirnos su relación con ella, no ha dicho ni una palabra por mucho que le preguntamos... Pero eso no importa ahora, el chico de pelos plateados tenía la misma habilidad que Shirai-san, nos teletransportó justo en el parque Furiai y no sabemos que hizo con Shirai-san después de eso..._

- _¿Seguís en el parque?_

_**Si utilizo mi habilidad para crear campos eléctricos podré acelerar mi velocidad y llegar en unos minutos.**_

- _Sí, Uiharu empezó a buscar la identidad de los dos...¡hey! ¡tú! espera ¡¿a donde vas?_- al parecer el pelinegro había vuelto de sus pensamientos pero seguía con la mirada perdida y no pareció oirle del todo, eso o había decidido ignorarla por completo. Reito siguió avanzando sin detenerse ante la sorprendida mirada de las allí presentes.

- _¿Qué sucede Saten-san?- _Mikoto ya estaba corriendo en dirección al parque, el cual estaba realmente cerca de los dormitorios.

* * *

><p>Reito se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a alejarse de la dos chicas que habían intentado sacarle información sobre el otro desconocido, cosa que, aunque quisiera, no podría proporcionarles .<p>

El pelinegro había estado reflexionando y por fín había llegado a una conclusión, no muy trabajada pero la única que tenía por ahora: de nada le servía quedarse esperando en el parque, tenía que buscarla, tenía que moverse y encontrarla, no podía hacer nada más que eso por ahora.

** ¿Y si fue cosa de Keyko? Shirai-san estaría en grave peligro. Pero ¿Dónde debo buscarla? ¿Hacia dónde voy?**- Se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello mientras pensaba, con la esperanza de que eso le calmara repitió la acción varias veces mientras caminaba. Aún después de decidir moverse no llegó a dar muchos pasos antes de que la chica que estaba hablando por teléfono intentara detenerlo poniéndose delante de él- **ah...es verdad las chicas de las oficinas, ellas deben de estar también preocupadas, pero le prometí que no le contaría a nadie sobre lo que pasa.**

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>_Es el otro chico, se está intentando ir... ¡hey!¡ te he dicho que esperes un momento!_ -Gritó mientras intentaba perseguir al pelinegro que había acelerado el paso repentinamente.

- _Entretenlo todo lo que puedas , voy para allá._

_- Ok- _Dando por finalizada la llamada corrió hasta ponerse delante del desconocido, estiró ambos brazos y recorrió al pelinegro con su mirada, comprobando que no fuera demasiado peligroso acercarsele o algún loco con habilidades problemáticas_- No dejaré que te vayas, ¿ Cual es tu relación con Shirai-san y por qué ese chico se la llevó?¿Qué planean hacer con ella? ¡ Suéltalo!_

Reito no dijo nada, su mente debatía entre: romper su promesa con la teleporter y pedir ayuda a estas chicas para poder encontrarla o seguir buscándola en solitario y mantener su secreto a salvo tal como había jurado que haría_. _

**Pero... ¿realmente puedo hacerlo solo? Ni siquiera pude hacer nada contra ese chico de la cicatriz**_ - _Cerró sus puños con fuerza al recordar como había estirado su mano sin poder alcanzar la de Kuroko, la impotencia de no ser capaz de hacer nada lo estaba matando_- **¿ por qué no reaccioné más rápido? Si no pude protegerla de eso... ¿ Cómo voy a ayudarla con Keyko?...Pero estas chicas están en mi misma posición, si lo saben estarían en peligro, tal y como me advirtió Shirai-san que pasaría.**_

_**¡AGH! ¿ qué hago?- **_a esperas de un milagro, una voz que le dijera que hacer, se quedó quieto observando a la joven que estaba frente a él y que no había parado de gritarle en todo este tiempo. La más pequeña se había recuperado del shock y estaba buscando a toda prisa algo en su ordenador portatil, notó que por la banda que adornaba en su brazo ella también era miembro de Judgement. Su vista se desvió unos momentos al cielo, intentando concentrarse una vez más y tomar así su decisión, respiró hondo e intentó ignorar los gritos .

_**- Bueno, por ahora tengo que alejarme de ellas, no puedo permitir que los del Judgement me interroguen o llamen a los Antiskill, esto solo empeoraría la situación para Shirai-san.- **_Sin previo aviso Reito comenzó a correr.

Saten ,aunque sorprendida, consiguió reaccionar a tiempo para seguir de cerca al pelinegro y no dejar que huyera.

** ¡no! ¡no te vas a escabullir tan fácilmente!**

Intentando escapar de su perseguidora (cosa que no era para nada fácil por cierto) se movió en zig zag , provó a dar un giro de 180 º para que no tuviese tiempo de reaccionar y ¡nada!, esa chica sí que corría con ganas y todavía le quedaban fuerzas para gritarle, lo peor de todo es que estaban llamando demasiado la atención, si alguien llamaba a más miembros del Judgement esto se pondría feo.

- _¡Hey! ¡que... te detengas! ¡Si no te detienes... te vas a enterar ¿oíste?- _Saten-san estaba agotada, su respiración agitada y el temblor en sus piernas le decían que necesitaba un descanso ¡y rápido!( cosa que el chico no parecía querer darle aunque le fuera la vida en ello)_.- Esto es peor que las clases... por favor Misaka-san ¡ven rápido!_

- _¡Dios! ¿pero es que no se cansa nunca?- _Aún pensando que él tenía una gran resistencia también estaba (aunque mucho menos que la teleporter) afectado por la falta de sueño y lo estaba empezando a notar, su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal y no parecía querer moverse a más velocidad como su cerebro le ordenaba. Por suerte para él, la pelinegra comenzaba a mostrar signos de fatiga y la distancia que los separaba se reducía a medida que pasaba el tiempo. En un último esfuerzo aumentó el ritmo de sus piernas y se dispuso a salir de ese parque, que ahora le parecía más grande de lo que realmente era por todo lo que había corrido en él._  
><em>

**Si me meto en los callejones la perderé en seguida.-** Volviendo la vista atrás para comprobar que efectivamente se iba alejando cada vez más de la chica vio como esta se tropezaba y caía fuertemente contra el piso.

...

No se levantaba. Reito se detuvo, dudando en si debía ayudarla o seguir corriendo. La chica no se movía, estaba parada en el suelo, respirando forzosamente y con pequeñas gotas de sudor resvalando por su frente.

**No se habrá torcido el tobillo o algo ¿verdad?- **Preocupado , siguió quieto en la misma posición, esperando alguna reacción de su perseguidora, REZANDO por captar cualquier reacción de su perseguidora y no tener que acercarse o pedir una ambulancia . Cuando vio que la pelinegra comenzaba a levantarse suspiró aliviado. Girándose, empezó a andar de nuevo retomando el rumbo a la salida del parque, sin embargo, un suave susurro lo detuvo, las palabras se notaban débiles y desesperadas y consiguieron que sus piernas lentamente se voltearan.

-_ Por... favor...detente_

Reito miró a la figura en el suelo, estaba con la cabeza agachada y su pelo impedía que se le viese la cara pero notó como unas cuantas lágrimas chocaban contra el piso haciendo que este tuviese un color más oscuro en los lugares donde caían las transparentes gotas . La chica estaba llorando y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba ponerse en pie, todo para impedir que se fuera. No obstante, sus piernas no la obedecieron y cayó de nuevo contra el frío suelo. El pelinegro se sintió conmovido por lo que veía, ahora era incapaz de abandonar allí a la chica. Sabía que debía hacerlo si quería mantener su promesa y sin embargo sus piernas no se movían, como si alguien se las hubiera encadenado al piso al darse cuenta de una cosa.- **Shirai-san debe de ser importante para ellas.- **Con pasos inciertos y una leve sonrisa se acercó a la desconocida y estiró su mano.

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien sintió un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies hasta los pelos de su cabeza. El desagradable hormigueo le recorrió cada fibra de su ser y solo oyó un animado "¡Misaka-san!" antes de caer , notando que no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades. Definitivamente hoy no era su día, pensó suspirando.

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la ciudad nuestra querida teleporter iba despertando de su largo sueño, sus parpados se abrieron lentamente mientras que intentaba enfocar su visión . Dudó un par de veces si era buena idea levantarse por el dolor que le proporcionaba a su cabeza el simple pensamiento de hacerlo. Aún más dormida que despierta giró su cabeza y pudo ver por la ventana que el sol se estaba escondiendo entre el lejano horizonte haciendo que los edificios normalmente sin color de ciudad Academy adoptaran leves tonos dorados en sus fachadas. Los rayos medio anaranjados le dejaron observar su alrededor, dándose cuenta que no sabía ni donde estaba o cómo era que había llegado hasta allí comenzó a asustarse .<p>

La habitación era completamente blanca ,como si fuese de hospital , pero la ausencia del común olor a desinfectante hicieron que descartara esa idea. Los únicos muebles que habían allí eran la cama de sábanas también blancas, donde ella se encontraba y una pequeña mesa de madera acompañada por su silla de color marrón. La ventana se encontraba al lado contrario de la cama , a través de ella se filtraba la luz de un hermoso atardecer y le proporcionaban la escena del atardecer. En el momento en el que fue capaz de sentarse sin sentir su vista nublándose intentó recordar lentamente lo que había pasado.

**A ver... estaba buscando pistas sobre Keyko en el Judgement, luego llegaron Saten-san y Uiharu, como siempre estaban discutiendo de algo sobre las bragas de Uiharu...después...¿Qué pasó?...- **Kuroko comenzó a masajearse las sienes, parecía que eso ayudaba a que no le doliera tanto la cabeza.

_-Uiharu dijo que había visto a Keyko en el distrito académico 23 y yo me dirigía hacia allí, después, después...Agh ¡¿por que no puedo recordar?_

_- No puedes porque en ese momento te desmayaste- _La desconocida voz se había filtrado en sus oídos como el frío viento que de repente llenó la habitación.

A un lado de la ventana se encontraba un chico de pelos plateados, apoyado en la pared, sonriendo levemente con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la fresca brisa otoñal. El desconocido abrió sus parpados dejando ver unos ojos grises acompañado uno de ellos por la cicatriz. Se impulsó un poco de la pared para acercarse hacia ella y le apartó gentilmente unos cuantos mechones de su frente. Kuroko , reaccionando un poco tarde, le dio un fuerte manotazo al chico y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber evitado el roce del peliplateado cuando este se había acercado. Una vez dado el golpe retrocedió aún más hacia atrás, notando la pared a su espalda . La teleporter adoptó rápidamente una posición defensiva ¿ Cómo era que no lo había sentido llegar?¿tan mal estaban sus sentidos por la falta de sueño que ni siquiera lo había visto hasta que habló?

El chico ni pestañeó por el recivimiento y simplemente retiró la mano en silencio. Lo que la teleporter no se esperaba fue que sus oídos captaran una risa algo fuera de lugar que desapareció tan rápido como había empezado. Levantando la cabeza el peliplateado dejó ver una gran sonrisa que mandó un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna de Kuroko.

**Se acaba de reír... ¿ Que le pasa a este chico?...y ¿que es esa sonrisa?**

**Es tan...**

**Fría y sin sentimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como prometí aquí está el capítulo , espero que les haya gustado y agradecería algunos reviews para saber su opinión. (^.^)<strong>

**Muchas gracias a los que aún después de todo este tiempo han vuelto a leer mi historia.**

**Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Tiempo restante

* * *

><p><span>En el capítulo anterior:<span>

_El desconocido abrió sus parpados dejando ver unos ojos grises acompañado uno de ellos por la cicatriz. Se impulsó un poco de la pared para acercarse hacia ella y le apartó gentilmente unos cuantos mechones de su frente_

_Kuroko , reaccionando un poco tarde, le dio un fuerte manotazo al chico y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber evitado el roce del peliplateado cuando este se había acercado. ¿ Cómo era que no lo había sentido llegar?¿tan mal estaban sus sentidos por la falta de sueño que ni siquiera lo había visto hasta que habló?_

_El chico ni pestañeó por el recivimiento y simplemente retiró la mano en silencio. Lo que la teleporter no se esperaba fue que sus oídos captaran una risa algo fuera de lugar que desapareció tan rápido como había empezado. Levantando la cabeza el peliplateado dejó ver una gran sonrisa que mandó un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna de Kuroko._

**_Se acaba de reír... ¿ Que le pasa a este chico?...y ¿que es esa sonrisa?_**

**_Es tan..._**

**_Fría y sin sentimiento._**

* * *

><p>- <em>¿ No sabes que no se puede tocar la cara de una señorita sin su permiso? es muy arrogante de tu parte el intentarlo - <em>el orgullo impreso en cada palabra se dejó notar por su postura y tono de voz_- ahora dime lo que quiero saber sin causarme más problemas ¿ Quién eres tú y por qué me has traído hasta aquí?_

Kuroko inspeccionó otra vez la habitación mientras esperaba la respuesta, localizó rápidamente la puerta y la ventana que estaban detrás del joven e intentó hacer una estrategia con las pocas salidas e información que tenía. Sin embargo, cada vez que hallaba una algo más impedía que la ejecutara .

**Aunque seguramente la puerta esté cerrada podría correr hasta ella y teletransportarme a la ventana, podría despistarlo con algo más pero ¿el qué? No es que haya mucho aquí dentro...**

**No , no puedo hacer nada arriesgado hasta que no sepa la habilidad que tiene este tipo. Por ahora será mejor sacarle información.**

- _Tienes razón, no debería haber tocado tu cara , pido disculpas por eso. Respecto a quién soy... bueno...- _Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, simplemente sin ningún sentimiento e igual de fría que su mirda _- digamos solamente que no soy lo bastante importante como para que conozcas mi nombre... por el momento._

_ La razón por la que la he traído hasta aquí Shirai-san es para entregarte esto..._

Sin saber muy bien de donde, el peliplateado había sacado un sobre blanco y lo sostenía pacientemente entre sus manos, esperando a que la teleporter se decidiera a cogerlo . En la parte trasera del mismo se podían distinguir las grandes letras que formaban su nombre "Shirai Kuroko" detalladas con mucho esmero y escritas a mano . Tenía la sensación de que ya había visto esa escritura en algún lugar, aunque, ahora mismo no recordaba donde. Con cuidado y mucha curiosidad cogió de las manos del chico lo que parecía ser una carta para ella.

El peliplateado le seguía sonriendo, sin quitarle la vista de encima y estudiando su cara mientras leía su nombre en ese papel blanco y sin decoración alguna. Por lo que observaba no era peligroso, por lo que pesaba tampoco parecía tener nada raro en su interior ¿Entonces por qué sentía su instinto diciéndole que no lo abriera?. Por unos instantes la habitación se quedó en completo silencio, bastante incómodo por la única razón de que su acompañante era la persona que seguía observándola atentamente.

Le incomodaba esa mueca "amable" que había adoptado el desconocido. No podía saber lo que estaba pensando, no sabía si quería burlarse de ella o si solo era una máscara que se ponía el chico para relacionarse con las personas. No obstante, lo que sí sabía era que le molestaba y enfadaba sin ninguna razón aparente y eso solo hacía que le invadiera la misma pregunta que formuló al despertarse ¿quién era este chico? . Cuantas ganas tenía de borrarle esa sonrisa de una patada .

** Calma Kuroko, tienes que contenerte, por ahora averigua de quién es la carta...¿pero qué?**

**- **_No hay remitente** - **_Dijo finalmente tras haber buscado el nombre de su emisor por ambas caras del sobre- _¿ Quién es la persona que se ha tomado tantas molestias para que recibiera esto?- _Aunque sus palabras sonaron divertidas y con un tono sarcástico por dentro tenía un mal presentimiento, un MUY mal presentimiento. Una vocecita no paraba de decirle que no abriera la carta, que intentara escapar teletransportándose lo más lejos posible, que si abría esa carta se encontraría con sus pesadillas y esta vez donde no podría escapar: la realidad .

- _Esa persona la ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo, creo que ya sospechas de quien se trata por la mirada que acabas de poner_ **-** Dijo ensanchando aún más esa mueca en su cara- _ella estaba tan emocionada por verte que preparó una fiesta solo para ti. Keyko-san de verdad te aprecia mucho, nunca la había visto tan feliz... por eso me pidió que te diera esta invitación.- _La teleporter se había quedado sin palabras, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando perdidamente su nombre en ese sobre blanco, mientras , se sentía estúpida por no haber caído antes en esa respuesta. ¿Por qué no la había reconocido ?¡Esta era la letra de Keyko!-_ Ha preparado una estupenda fiesta para las dos, esperamos que asista Shirai-san._

Kuroko tenía la cabeza agachada, los sentimientos hacia su hermana eran tantos en ese momento que solo supo descifrar los más fuertes. El odio, la rabia, la tristeza y la felicidad por haberla encontrado finalmente estaban peleando peligrosamente en su interior. Sin embargo, su mente se vio nublada por el odio que había sentido todo ese tiempo hacia su hermana y que rápidamente volvía a fluir por sus venas con el solo nombrar su nombre. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando miró al que había entregado la carta y en el que, sin dudas, caería toda su ira. ¿ Es que se estaban burlando de ella?¿Les divertía todo esto? Una risita escapó sin darse cuenta de sus labios, sonando tan ajena a ella que al principio pensó que otra persona había entrado en la habitación.

_Una invitación..._- le hacía hasta gracia aquella situación, aunque el enfado la superaba con creces no pudo evitar reirse. Toda la semana buscándola sin parar para que ahora fuera la misma Keyko la que la invitara... ¡ A una fiesta!. Su carcajada murió tan rápido como había nacido en su garganta. Normalmente ella siempre mantenía sus emociones a un lado cuando lidiaba con cualquier caso...pero estas simplemente se desbordaron con la última noticia de lo que había hecho su hermana para ella. La teleporter escuchó algo romperse en ese momento, posiblemente su paciencia.

-¡UNA MALDITA INVITACIÓN A UNA FIESTA!...

**¡¿Es que acaso se piensa que voy a sonreir y decirle "Cuanto tiempo" como si nada hubiera pasado?**

_- ¡DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HIZO!¿CÓMO SE ATREVE? _**_- ¡Después de todo lo que nos hizo!_ ****¡Después de que mató a nuestra madre a sangre fría! ¡Y sonriéndome tras hacerlo como si nada ! **

**-**_¡ DESPUÉS DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS PENSANDO QUE ELLA HABÍA MUERTO!- _los años de soledad y tristeza se aglomeraron uno tras otro en su mente, recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia empezaron a aguarle los ojos. Pero no lloró, aguantó sus lágrimas como si estas fueran a quemarla cuando salieran de sus ojos, todavía le quedaba su orgullo y se rehusaba a perderlo delante de alguien como él. Alguien que seguía a un monstruo como su hermana solo podría ser otro igual de cruel.

El chico de pelos plateados no dejó de sonreír, le devolvió la mirada de odio por otra sin sentimiento y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la ventana.

- _Bueno yo ya te he entregado el mensaje y lo que haya pasado entre ustedes no me interesa escucharlo , por lo que si me disculpas..._

- _¡Espera!_- Recobrando su compostura intentó que se quedara, necesitaba más información, desesperada preguntó lo primero que la había molestado en su conversación - _¿ Por qué estás con ella? ¿ Cuál es tu razón para estar al lado de alguien como Keyko?_

_-...- _El chico paró de repente, todavía dándole la espalda. Esto le pareció el gesto de que la estaba escuchando y que, por el momento, no se marcharía así que continuó.

_- ¿ Por qué seguir a ese monstruo que no hace más que hacer sufrir a los demás? ¿ Acaso sabes su pasado? ¿ Lo que hizo a su familia?¿ Las vidas que ha quitado?_

La espalda del chico comenzó a temblar, primero lentamente para después estallar en una ola de carcajadas histéricas.¿Que era lo gracioso de lo que estaba diciendo?¡ Gente había perdido la vida a causa de Keyko!

_- Jajajajajajajaa tu..jajajaja ¿tu no sabes nada verdad? -_ Intentaba controlar su risa pero tardó un par de minutos en conseguirlo del todo , con un suspiro recobró su máscara de perfecta falsedad para hablar nuevamente_.- Pensé que tus preguntas serían más inteligentes para una ojou-sama de Tokiwadai pero veo que no es así.-_ la agresividad en sus palabras no hubiese sido notada si Kuroko no tuviese la experiencia de ser un miembro del Judgement. Un buen oído era necesario en su trabajo para saber cuando alguien se ponía nervioso, mentía o decía la verdad por el tono de su voz que utilizaba.

**¿Se ha enfadado?... ¡Por Dios! si dejara de sonreír de ese modo podría diferenciar algo más en esa cara que parece estar hecha de plástico.**

_ ¿ De verdad quieres saber si sé lo que hizo tu hermana?... Pues te lo diré..._

_Sí._

_Sé que estuvo dos años siendo tratada como un experimento científico para aumentar el nivel de su habilidad, sé que tu la sacaste del laboratorio y también sé que mató a tu madre sin ningún reparo o ápice de consciencia por ello._

_- Entonces ¿ Por qué estás con ella? - _**Si sabe todo lo que hizo como es posible que esté con esa...**

_-... Sí que eres ingenua... - _**Otra vez la estúpida sonrisa. - **Sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse de color blanco por la fuerza que estaban ejerciendo sus puños gracias al enfado.

_- ¿ Cómo?- _Había intentado ser paciente, de verdad que lo había intentado, pero este chico la desesperaba y más si estaban tratando su tema más sensible: Keyko y su familia .

_- He dicho que eres ingenua y demasiado ...Solo te diré esto:... Lo que hizo Keyko... todo sobre tus padres y tu familia ... no me importa en absoluto...lo único que me importa es nuestra misión... y te aseguro que la cumpliremos__._

_- ¿ Que misión? - _Esto era nuevo, ¿que estarían planeando hacer estos sujetos?.

_- ¿ No te extraña que nos aparezcamos así sin más después de tantos años? ¿ Ni siquiera te lo has planteado?_

_-..._**  
><strong>

**- **_Veo que solo te has enfocado en encontrarla... pobrecita_ - el suspiro que acompañó sus últimas palabras molestaron aún más a kuroko.

_- ¡Keyko no ha hecho nada lógico desde el día en el que la encontré!__¡ Se que mató a mi madre! ¡ La camisa manchada de su sangre y la sonrisa que me dio después de matarla!¡ Eso solo es suficiente para querer encontrarla y vengarme!_

_-...Shirai-san...¿ Cómo encontraste a Keyko-san? ¿ Crees que fue coincidencia que no te encontraras a nadie en esa casa hace seis años, ni un guardia, ni un científico?¿ Crees que fue coincidencia que encontrases donde estaban las oficinas y la llave que habría expresamente su habitación? - _La sonrisa se había vuelto a alargar, era escalofriante lo que podía forzar este chico sus labios para que se estiraran_.-_... Aunque es verdad que en ese momento no eras más que una niña ..._ Te dejaré que te lo pienses... hasta la fiesta, la cual será dentro de tres días. Nos vemos._

_- No se de lo que estás hablando pero de aquí no te vas hasta que me lo cuentes todo, incluido tu nombre, señor mensajero._

Kuroko agarró las mantas que estaban a sus pies y las teletransportó encima del chico, sin que este se diera cuenta se habían envuelto a su alrededor como cuerdas con voluntad propia. Las sábanas se había pegado al delgado cuerpo del joven al ser teletransportadas de forma que se enrollaran en sus extremidades. Utilizando algunos clavos para "grapar" las mantas consiguió improvisar una camisa de fuerza que lo retuviera. Ahora lo tenía, era imposible que se escapara de ahí, por si acaso lo envolvió dos veces más con lo que sobraba de manta y se dispuso a interrogar al sospechoso . Pero algo la paró. No pudo ni siquiera decir una palabra antes de sentir las náuseas en su garganta, todo a su alrededor parecía distorsionarse y sus piernas le temblaban haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Se fue de rodillas contra el suelo, con la respiración agitada y una mano manteniendo su cabeza. Miró de nuevo al peliplateado el cual se había convertido ante sus ojos en una gran mancha que poco a poco intentaba enfocar.

**He utilizado...demasiado mi habilidad, no creo que... pueda utilizarla ni una vez más. Pero da igual...¡ lo tengo!, ahora sabré lo que quiso decir con lo que sucedió hace seis años... Por fin... podré... encontrar a Keyko...y...**

**- **_Vaya, me sorprende que hayas podido utilizar tu habilidad, habría jurado que en tu estado era imposible. Es una proeza de tu parte _- El chico seguía tranquilo, como si las mantas que se apretaban alrededor de su cuerpo no estuviesen ahí, como si los pequeños arañazos en sus brazos por culpa de los clavos no estuviesen sangrando y manchando las sábanas que fuertemente los apretaban.

_-¿Es que... no te...das cuenta... de la situación?_ - Dijo con dificultad Kuroko al sentir el dolor que le habían provocado sus acciones.- _Estás atrapado...ahora cuéntame que quisiste decir con lo de que no fueron coincidencias que sacase a Keyko de esa casa y no escatimes en detalles, me gustan las buenas explicaciones_.

- _Mmmm... no sé... la verdad es que es un tema que quería contarte la propia Keyko-san así que...mmm ¿ Qué debería hacer?..._- El peliplatedo puso una exagerada cara de preocupación, se notaba que era una mueca practicada y de las más falsas que había visto la teleporter ¿ Es que todavía quería enfadarla más de lo que ya estaba o qué ?

-_ Bueno a lo mejor debería teletransportar uno de mis clavos en tu cuerpo para ayudarte a decidir...¿ qué prefieres? ¿Pierna, brazo, estomago? Tengo muchos lugares donde puedo elegir._

La sonrisa del joven se hizo presente otra vez, igual que si Kuroko no lo hubiese amenazado.

-_ Mmm será mejor que te lo cuente todo Keyko-san en su momento, no quiero que me mate por haberte dicho algo... Sí, eso será lo mejor. _

_Aunque, si quieres investigar por tu cuenta te diré quién fue el causante de que las separaran a las dos hace seis años..._- Otra vez esa mueca macabra se extendía más y más por sus labios- _no podrá reprocharme por habértelo dicho... de todos modos ya está muerto...y no podrá decirte mucho aunque le preguntes jajaja._

- _¿De quién estás hablando?_- Kuroko tuvo que tragar ante las palabras y la mirada gélida del chico, por alguna razón sospechaba que la muerte de esta persona no había sido para nada natural...

- _¿Te suena el nombre de Telestina Kihara? Por lo que he oído ustedes ya se habían encontrado anteriormente._

-_¿Qué?¿ te refieres a que ella fue la causante de que se llevaran a Keyko a ese laboratorio?_- Cortó Kuroko sorprendida por el nombre que le había dado el peliplateado.

**Pero si Onee-sama la derrotó en el caso de los child errors y los Antiskill se encargaron de ella.**

-_¿Eh? aa, no, claro que no. No me dejaste terminar...en ese sentido ustedes dos sois igualitas, Keyko-san también se desespera cuando quiero explicarlo todo correctamente y nunca me deja terminar con lo que-_

_- ¿Quieres ir al grano? - _Si pudiese moverse le habría dado una buena patada en la boca, pero sus intentos se quedaron en eso...simples intentos. Por la sonrisa burlona que tenía el chico sabía que lo estaba haciendo aposta ,aunque volvió a convertirse en una mueca sin sentimiento cuando decidió responderle seriamente.

_- La persona que causó todo esto fue su abuelo... Gensei Kihara...o también conocido como el "científico demente"._

* * *

><p>A unos cuantos Kilómetros de allí una situación muy peculiar se estaba produciendo. Tres chicas de secundaria habían "arrestado" a un joven pelinegro, de aspecto corriente y que parecía aún desorientado por la descarga eléctrica que una de ellas le había proporcionado. Los cuatro se encontraban nuevamente en las oficinas del Judgement, donde varios minutos antes había tenido lugar el secuestro de la teleporter<em>.<em> Estaban esperando a que el chico , al menos, consiguiera volver del mundo de los muertos. No podían hacer un interrogatorio si el sospechoso no podía formular ni una palabra coherente ¿no?

_- Eeeeh, Misaka-san creo que te pasaste con esa descarga...- _Dijo Saten-san mientras una gotita de preocupación caía por su frente. De alguna manera el pelinegro no le parecía una mala persona, es decir, paró cuando le pidió que lo hiciera ( pocos lo hacen cuando supuestamente quieren escapar) y también le había visto una pizca de simpatía brillar en sus ojos, como si él estuviese preocupado por algo.

- _Bu-Bueno t-tampoco es que h-haya sido mi culpa_- El sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas mientras intentaba rebatir el argumento de su amiga- _él se lo buscó por haber huido de repente y cuando los encontré en el parque me pareció que te iba a atacar, quiero decir...estabas llorando... así que...no controlé muy bien mi fuerza._

Mientras que las dos chicas discutían sobre lo que había pasado antes , Uiharu se dedicaba a buscar información de los dos sospechosos: sobre el que habían arrestado y el que había secuestrado a la teleporter. Sin embargo, de este último era imposible encontrar nada, como si nunca hubiese existido en un principio.

**Que extraño...se supone que todos los espers que han entrado a Ciudad Academy deben estar registrados en la base de datos de los puestos de paso.**

**Hay pocos teleporters en Ciudad Academy con el nivel de Shirai-san asi que debería ser fácil encontrarlo...pero ¿porqué no aparece nadie con sus características? **

Oyendo la conversación que estaban teniendo Saten-san y Misaka-san una pequeña pero simpática sonrisa se fue extendiendo por sus labios. La forma en la que la castaña intentaba defender su postura de :"él se lo buscó" era simplemente cómica para sus ojos.

_- jajajaja estoy segura de que Shirai-san te regañaría de lo lindo si se entera de que volviste a dejar inconsciente a un sospecho- _No llegó a terminar la frase cuando la atmósfera volvió a tensarse de repente. Saten-san se regañó a sí misma por haber sacado el tema de nuevo sin querer.

-_...Sí...seguro que volverá a comportarse de esa forma toda ruidosa cuando la encontremos_- Dijo Mikoto para animar a sus dos amigas. Aunque, la verdad es que ni sus propias palabras consiguieron alegrarla a ella.

Mientras las chicas compartían una sonrisa de entendimiento Reito ya se había despertado desde hacía un rato. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba algo mareado pero era soportable. Tenía que escapar de allí antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo, pero ¿Cómo?. Por lo que podía ver había vuelto al lugar donde había sucedido todo, donde no pudo proteger a Shirai-san, donde dejó que ese pelos raros se llevara a la teleporter. Pero ahora no era momento para sentir lástima de sí mismo, tenía que correr y encontrarla. Se lo debía. Después de todo, había permitido que se excediera tanto en su búsqueda que terminó por desmayarse. Nunca se lo perdonaría si le hacían daño a su nueva amiga.

Con mucho sigilo intentó levantarse. Aprovechando el momento en el que sus raptoras le estaban dando la espalda planeó deslizarse para salir por la puerta. ¡Con lo cerca que estaba!, solo le hacía falta estirar un poco más sus manos ( las cuales estaban esposadas) y... alcanzaría a rozar el pomo de la puerta. No obstante, cuando flexionó su cuerpo para ponerse en pie un quejido de dolor lo traicionó. No sonó más alto que un murmullo pero fue lo bastante grave como para que tres pares de ojos lo miraran con sorpresa.

...

- _...Hola...jeje...je_- Ahora que se fijaba bien una de esas chicas tenía el mismo uniforme que Shirai-san y no estaba en el parque antes.

**Espera... ella fue la que me dejó inconsciente entonces...escuela Tokiwadai...electricidad...esa chica...No puede ser , no puede ser, ¡no puede ser!... ¡no puedo tener tan mala suerte!...**

**-**_Tu no seras, por alguna casualidad, la Railgun de Tokiwadai ¿verdad?jajaja_- Un sudor frío decidió instalarse en su cuerpo mientras se daba cuenta de la situación. Su sonrisa comenzó a temblar notablemente y sus esperanzas de escapar se veían anuladas.

Nadie se había movido de su posición: Uiharu estaba sentada en su mesa mirando al desconocido, sin atreverse si quiera a mover un dedo por la nueva atmósfera, los cuales se habían quedado suspendidos sobre el teclado. Saten-san estaba todavía con las manos en alto cuando, segundos antes, intentaba tranquilizar a la electromaster de que dejara de sonrojarse y Mikoto...

Bueno... Mikoto estaba de espaldas a Reito. Solo media cara se había girado para verlo, allí...con sus manos atadas por las esposas anti-spers y estiradas, intentando alcanzar el pomo de la puerta para poder escapar. Para su suerte el chico se había dado cuenta de quien era, lo que le ahorraba el trabajo de volver a dejarlo inconsciente.

- _Sí, soy Misaka Mikoto...así que ya que sabes quién soy... ¿Por qué no te alejas de la puerta? me ahorraras el trabajo de darte otra descarga ¿verdad?_- Amenazó con un par de chispas saliendo de su frente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno los próximos capítulos tendrán más escenas de kuroko &amp; Mikoto y el pasado de la teleporter empezará a aclararse...<strong>

**Espero que les gusten ^^ **

**Quiero agradecer a Lady Poison Dreams por su apoyo y reviews y por haberme contado donde encontrar una fantástica historia de esta pareja .**

**Graciiiiaaaassss! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Tiempo restante II

* * *

><p>Reito estaba paralizado en la puerta, incapaz de pestañear o respirar demasiado fuerte, se sentía como un reno ante los faros de un coche que se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad. Lo habían pillado, ¡Justo cuando faltaba tan poco!<p>

**¡Seré estúpido!¿Por qué tenía que quejarme del dolor justo en este momento?**

La postura en la que se había quedado era bastante incómoda, precisamente se adaptaba bien a la atmósfera que se respiraba en esa habitación. Nadie se había movido, nadie había dicho nada , todos esperando a que él cumpliera con lo que le había pedido anteriormente la castaña: Apartarse de la puerta y renunciar a cualquier esperanza de escaparse o de no ser interrogado. Sin embargo, este no era su único dilema...

¡¿Qué haces cuando uno de los siete nivel 5 de toda Ciudad Academy te mira con ganas de querer matarte?¡No es una situación tan graciosa cuando la vives en primera persona!

**Y podría matarme...si quisiera...**

Ese oscuro pensamiento no paraba de burlarse de él, de columpiarse divertidamente en su cabeza entre ceja y ceja y de recordarle que esto le sucedía de verdad. No era ningún sueño y menos un videojuego, la Railgun estaba ahí esperando a que cumpliera su petición .

Los pelos de su nuca se levantaron rápidamente por la impaciente mirada que recibió de la persona frente a él, unos ojos marrones le gritaban, aunque nadie lo oyera, que se diera prisa o si no... mejor se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Tenía que pensar en lo que hacer para escapar, no obstante, su mente seguía en blanco por más que intentara enfocarse en la misión de rescate. Decir que esas pequeñas chispitas le causaban miedo sería una locura,¡era terror lo que sentía! no eran cosa para tomárselas a broma y más cuando ya las había sentido en su propia carne.

_- ¿Y bien? ¿vas a apartarte de la puerta y sentarte en el sofá o tengo que ir yo hasta ahí? -_ Unas cuantas chispas más enfatizaron sus palabras, junto con una "amigable " expresión que provocó un escalofrío en el pelinegro.

-_ eehh... la verdad es que tengo mucha prisa y debo irme jajaja...ja...ja...-_** Ok eso no fue lo más inteligente que podría haber dicho _- _**La chica había fruncido bastante el seño, más descargas salieron sin darse cuenta de su cabeza y la sonrisa que había presenciado anteriormente desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Aunque sus palabras solo habían hecho enfadar aún más a su acompañante, para su sorpresa, también consiguieron que se diera cuenta de algo...¿ Por qué tenía que ser interrogado? Esas chicas no sabían su relación con Shirai-san, tampoco es que conociera al chico que la secuestró y no hay pruebas de nada referente a la búsqueda de Keyko. En conclusión, si decía que no conocía a la teleporter podría salir de allí , aunque...ojalá todo fuese así de fácil.

**No creo que me dejen ir sin más, son sus amigas después de todo... Deben ser tan cabezotas como Shirai-san... ¡ Esto es lo peor que podía pasar! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo aquí, tengo que encontrarla!**

- _Bueno, te podrás ir cuando respondas a unas cuantas preguntas..._- Intervino Saten-san en la conversación, rogando por que el chico no dijera muchas cosas para enfadar a su temperamental amiga.

- _Ok... ¿Pero no podríamos hacerlo en otro momento? De verdad que tengo prisa y..._

- _¡Lo encontré!_- Gritó una animada voz interrumpiendo su lamentable escusa- _Aihara Reito , de la escuela Arizawa del distrito 13, habilidad: telequinesis, nivel:3, residencia:apartamentos Izui del mismo distrito. Vive solo con su mascota, un pastor alemán registrado el mismo día de su llegada. Pertenece a una banda llamada The thunder. Al parecer la mitad de ella , incluido su líder, fueron arrestados hace unos meses por violencia y destrozos de la vía pública. Luego se convirtió en el siguiente líder._

* * *

><p>Mikoto se había sorprendido bastante por el repentino informe, nadie como Uiharu-san para encontrar rápidamente data clasificada. Antes de que el pelinegro se despertara las tres amigas se pusieron de acuerdo en no notificar a sus sempais del Judgement sobre este caso. De todos modos, no podían clasificar a Kuroko como secuestrada o tendrían que llamar a los Antiskill y si lo hacían, ¿quién sabe cuándo se dignarían a tomarlo como algo serio? Los Antiskill solo pueden utilizar todos sus recursos cuando las ordenes vienen de arriba. Ellas podrían encontrarla antes si tenían la información necesaria . Por ahora, una pequeña mentira blanca sería suficiente para obtenerla de este tipo.<p>

**Espera un momento... ¿ha dicho Aihara Reito?**

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes-? espera ¿habéis buscado mi expediente?-<em> No se había dado cuenta antes pero la pelinegra con la corona de flores era joven, MUY joven ¿De verdad era miembro del Judgement?_- y ¿Qué hace una niña aquí?- _Preguntó finalmente señalándola con las manos aún esposadas.

_- ¡ No soy una niña! pertenezco al Judgement... y sí, hemos buscado en tu expediente porque eres sospechoso en un caso de secuestro que implica a otro miembro del Judgement._

* * *

><p><em><strong>mmm ¿Por qué me molesta tanto ese nombre?... Aihara Reito...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Cómo que secuestro?<em>

**No puedo creer que piensen que tuve algo que ver con lo de Shirai-san... seguramente suponen que soy compañero del pelos plata ese...esto se está complicando...**

**-** _Shirai Kuroko fue secuestrada hoy por un sujeto desconocido, el cual no aparece en la base de datos de la Ciudad. Casualmente, tu también llegaste justo después de que esta persona apareciera, así que, se te relaciona con dicho caso y se nos permite interrogarte_.- Dijo Uiharu con una inusual expresión seria .- _Si no quieres que te mandemos con los Antiskill será mejor que cooperes para poder encontrarla._

_- Ooh, créeme , eso es lo único que quiero._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong> Aihara Reito, Aihara Reito...¿Donde lo habré oído antes?¿ ¿De qué me sonará?<strong>__

* * *

><p><em>- Ehh bien...- <em>la sorpresa notable en su voz por la rara respuesta _- Entonces dinos qué hacías en las oficinas esta tarde cuando se produjo el secuestro._

**Mierda, no he pensado ninguna escusa... venga Reito contesta rápido o van a sospechar.**

**-**_ Estaba intentando buscar a alguien - _**¡Muy bien genio, tu diles la verdad! ahora preguntarán ¿a -**

**-**_¿A quién?_

_- Eeeeh quiero decir... estaba intentando buscar a...a...a...¡Mi perro!...¡eso! lo que quería era que el Judgement me ayudara a buscar a mi perro jajajaj- _No se le daba bien mentir, le sudaban las manos, su voz se había vuelto más aguda y no podía parar de rascarse el cuello en busca de amainar los nervios de la situación.** Esto es lo peor.**

- _Bueno... ¿de que conoces a Shirai-san?_ - Volvió a preguntar Uiharu sospechando de su mentira.

- _¿Q-quién? n-no conozco a esa Shirai-san jajaja._

_- Sí que la conoces, dijiste su nombre cuando llegaste a las oficinas y luego corriste hacia ella , estábamos delante ¿recuerdas?_

_-...-_**¡ Diablos! ¡Me olvide!¡ Estaba tan asustado cuando la vi inconsciente que no pensé antes de llamarla!¿Cómo voy a salir de esta ahora?- **_eeh ¿De verdad?- _**Ya sé**_- Supongo que lo habré dicho sin pensar después de oirlas a ustedes jejeje._

* * *

><p><strong>Este chico ¿Por qué me sonará tanto ese nombre?... Aihara Reito...<strong>

**Aihara Reito...**

**Aihara...Reito...**

**Ai-ha-ra... Rei-to...**

**Rei-to...**

**¡Rei!**

**No puede ser el mismo ¿o sí? **

**¡Claro que es el mismo! ¡ son demasiadas coincidencias! Este chico... ¡es este chico! ¡él iba a quedar con Kuroko esta noche !**

* * *

><p><em>- Gensei Kihara... ese científico... ¿fue el causante de que se llevaran a Keyko?<em>

_- Efectivamente - _Asintió su acompañante con una gran sonrisa.

_- Pero ¿ por qué?¿Por qué a Keyko?_

_- Por su potencial - _Su mirada se había vuelto más sombría de repente_ - Ella tenía 8 años y sin embargo era un nivel 4. Era el perfecto conejillo de indias para experimentar , muy pocos niños a esa edad tienen un nivel tan __alto... y cuando lo alcanzan simplemente se convierten en "sujetos" para investigar los poderes espers. _

_- Pero ¿ Cómo la encontró? En ese entonces todavía no estábamos registradas como espers en la ciudad - _Preguntó sin poder creer aún que ese hombre las hubiese condenado a esa situación por el simple deseo de crear un nivel 6. El caso de los child error se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, devolviendo a su cuerpo el asco que sintió en el momento que supo lo que fue capaz de hacerle a esos pobres huérfanos, aquellos sacrificios para "sobrepasar a la humanidad". Sin embargo, el asco y desagrado se convirtieron rápidamente en odio y rabia por las nuevas noticias. Ese viejo demente había arruinado todo, su vida había cambiado y ya no podría hacer nada al respecto. Si lo que decía este chico era verdad entonces ese viejo ya estaría varios metros bajo suelo.

- _Esa es una respuesta que tendrás que encontrar por tu cuenta...si rascas un poquito en el pasado encontraras cosas que antes no veías, ya que eras muy pequeña e inmadura._

_-¿Por qué debería creerte? Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre y ¡¿ahora esperas que me trague todo lo que sale de tu boca tan fácilmente?_

_- jajajaja vaya, no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de saber mi nombre Shirai-san - _Su sonrisa burlona volvió a quitarle la seriedad al asunto, como le cabreaba este tipo.- _Si tanto lo quieres mi nombre es Kai,_ _ tendrás que confiar un poquito más en mí, pronto te darás cuenta de que lo que digo no es más que la pura verdad._

**Si tuviese fuerzas lo teletransportaría lo más alto en la atmósfera hasta que se quedara sin aire. A ver si así sigue sonriendo...**

**-**_ Entiendo, por ahora haré como que lo que dices es verdad. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar más información sobre este Kihara Gensei? No creo que haya sido tan poco inteligente como para dejar todos sus crímenes en unos informes ¿verdad?_

_- Lo vas entendiendo Shirai-san, en todos los informes que busques de él y sus experimentos aparecerá lo mismo: " ninguna víctima"- _esta vez Kuroko pudo distinguir claramente el enfado y sarcasmo en su voz_-. Sin embargo, las personas son un caso a parte... si les infundes un poco de miedo te dirán lo que quieres saber... los recuerdos en sus cerebros no se pueden borrar o falsificar tan fácilmente-_ Su sonrisa se había vuelto a alargar de una manera escalofriante, ojos grises impregnados de frialdad se mantuvieron en los de la teleporter a esperas de que esta entendiera lo que quería decir- _Los humanos son débiles después de todo._

_- Déjate de rodeos y dime donde encontrar lo que quiero y más te vale que sea cierto o...- _Con su mano izquierda sacó tres clavos de sus fundas de cuero, preparándose para teletransportarlos dentro del cuerpo del peliplateado.

_- Bueno, alguien está impaciente ¿no? jajaja Te recomiendo que no lo intentes, estás demasiado débil._

_- Gracias por tu preocupación pero no es necesaria, ahora dime ¿dónde?_

_-... Bueno, la verdad es que Keyko mató a todos los que tuvieron que ver en el experimento como tu ya vistes esa noche, así que la única persona que queda con vida...por ahora...es el que le proporcionó la información de ustedes dos a ese desgraciado._

_-¡¿Quién? ¡Dime quién!_

_- ...Tu padre...__ Shirai-san... el que consiguió que se llevaran a Keyko fue tu padre...las vendió como si no fueran más que mercancía...Bueno ahora que lo sabes me despido._

En ese momento el chico de pelos plateados desapareció en el aire, haciendo que las matas y clavos a su alrededor cayeran rápidamente contra el suelo. Kuroko no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ver a dónde había ido a parar su prisionero, había recivido demasiada información en un mismo día y no tenía fuerzas para moverse. En su mente solo se paseaban los fragmentos de sus recuerdos con su padre, las sonrisas, los juegos inocentes, los elogios por haber hecho algo bien. Todos y cada uno de ellos mandaban puñaladas de dolor a su pecho. Luego, vinieron los momentos en los que su hermana intentó advertirle, separarle de él y ella no le había hecho caso alguno. **Si solo te hubiese escuchado.**

**Flashback**

_-¡Kuroko-chan! ¡Deja de pasar el tiempo con ese hombre! ¡ por favor aléjate de él!_

_- ¿Pero qué te pasa Keyko-chan? Él es nuestro padre...deberías hablar con él más, madre se pondrá triste si dices esas cosas ya te lo he dicho - _Dijo una pequeña Kuroko con un puchero en su cara. No entendía por qué su onee-chan no quería que pasara tiempo con el que consideraba un miembro más de la familia desde hacía ya casi un año.

_- ¡ No me gusta! ¡Ya sé que nuestra madre está feliz de que volvió! pero él... él solo no me gusta... -_ Sus palabras ,convertidas en un leve susurro, casi no fueron oídas por su hermana, unos minutos más pequeña que ella.

Pero Kuroko entendió el mensaje por su tono y mirada: a Keyko-chan no le gusta nuestro padre. ¿Pero por qué?

-_ ¿Por qué? padre no te ha hecho nada malo ¿o sí? ¿Te ha pegado?_

- _...No...no me ha pegado pero..._- Su cabeza fue bajando poco a poco mientras hablaba. No tenía nada con lo que contestar a su gemela, simplemente lo que no le gustaba no le gustaba. Era ese sentimiento el que les hacía discutir tanto sobre el mismo tema una y otra, y otra vez. Lo peor de todo es que nunca conseguía ganar.

_- Entonces ¿te ha regañado?- _Preguntó intentando comprender a Keyko.

_- No..._

-_ ¿Por qué?¿Por qué Keyko-chan no quiere que madre sea feliz? Padre hace que sonría más y lo sabes._- Las pequeñas manos de Kuroko se hicieron puños al intentar que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar por el esfuerzo que le suponía esa pequeña acción . En su inocente cabecita solo se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, aquella que le había dicho su madre cuando algo le dolía : Las niñas grandes no lloran, las niñas grandes no lloran, las niñas grandes no lloran.

-_ ¡Sí quiero que madre sea feliz! Es solo que... él nos mira raro...no nos mira como los papás de los otros niños miran...no nos quiere Kuroko-chan._

_- ¡No nos mira raro! ¡Keyko-chan es la única rara! ¡ No quieres a nuestro padre! ¡Te odio Keyko-chan! -_ Dejando que, sin más resistencia, las transparentes gotas salieran por fin de sus ojos se hechó a correr, dándole la espalda para que su gemela no la viera llorar.

- _¡Kuroko-chan!_

**Fin del flashback**

**- **_Qué irónico, esa fue la primera vez que le dije a Keyko que la odiaba..._

Apoyándose en el marco de la ventana dejó que su mente siguiese divagando por el pasado, los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban tenuemente su cara pensativa, marcando todos sus ragos junto con sus grandes ojos marrones. Su padre siempre había sido atento con ellas, les compraba regalos, las llevaba al parque y también las ayudaba con la tarea del colegio. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba nunca les había dado un beso en la mejilla o les había abrazado con cariño como veía a los demás padres haciendo con sus hijos. Su madre siempre decía que lo que necesitaban era pasar más tiempo unidos que era demasiado tiempo separados y eso es lo que intentó durante años, sin resultados. Al final, cuando se llevaron a Keyko, Kuroko había dejado de pensar en ello, solamente enfocada en rescatar a su gemela de los hombres de negro. Cuando descubrió que los compañeros de trabajo de su padre fueron los que se llevaron a Keyko pensó que él solo había sido otra víctima, que lo habían obligado y que no sabía para qué querían a Keyko cuando dejó que se la llevaran.

- _Supongo que tendré que llamarlo o ir a verlo- _El simple pensamiento la puso nerviosa, las últimas palabras de ese hombre no fueron muy agradables y ,aunque no quería reconocerlo, le aterraba la idea de volver a oírlas salir de su boca. Después de todo, lo había considerado parte de la familia y lo había querido como tal. Le dolía que la llamasen monstruo por algo que había causado Keyko.

Pero tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que aclararlo todo y, aunque odiaba reconocerlo sabía que el peliplateado tenía razón, debía presionarlo para que le dijera la verdad. Con eso en mente, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, sorprendiéndose gratamente al encontrarla abierta.

- _Será mejor que vuelva al Judgement para tranquilizar a Uiharu y Saten-san. Deben de estar asustadas..._

* * *

><p><em>-¡Misaka-san!¡Detente!¡ Uiharu ayúdame aquí un poco!<em>

_- ¡¿eeeeh? ¿ Qué quieres que haga?_

_- ¡No lo sé, cualquier cosa para que pare!_

_- uuuggh_

Mikoto se había dado cuenta de que el chico no respondería a sus preguntas, intentaba ocultar algo como si la vida le fuese en ello y eso solo la cabreaba más al saber, de antemano, que era algo relacionado con Kuroko. Intentó calmarse todo lo que pudo, pero la última contestación fue la gota que colmó el baso. Le habían preguntado que si él había cooperado para secuestrar a Kuroko y él simplemente respondió molesto : "¡yo nunca haría nada para ponerla en peligro!".

No sabía por qué, pero aunque, gracias a su respuesta demostraron finalmente que el chico conocía a Kuroko, no pudo frenar las descargas eléctricas que se dispararon a su alrededor, haciendo que unas cuantas luces explotaran en las oficinas y seguramente encendieran las del resto del edificio. Ahora tenía al chico agarrado por la camisa, levantado con una fuerza que desconocía tener a centímetros del suelo. Mientras, Reito intentaba inútilmente zafarse se su agarre.

- _¡Dime ya dónde está Kuroko!_

- _¡No lo sé!_- Él chico no se esperaba que la castaña se enfadara tanto, la había cagado con su respuesta afirmando que conocía a la teleporter pero de ahí a que intentara ahogarlo de esa manera...

- _¡Sí que lo sabes! ¡Ibais a quedar esta noche para algo!¡Seguro que el que la secuestró era amigo tuyo! ¿Le tendiste una trampa? ¡Confiesa!_- Unas pequeñas descargas infundieron dolor en el cuerpo del pelinegro, lo bastante fuertes para hacerle gritar pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

- _¡AAag! ¡Yo...yo nunca le haría eso, ya te lo dije!¡ AAgh!_- su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse, esas descargas eran una tortura insoportable. Sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía, como sus células se quemaban en cada latido de su corazón y habría jurado que olía a barbacoa ¿o era su pelo quemándose?.

- _Entonces dinos tu relación con ella...¿Quién la secuestró? y ¿Por qué?- _Aflojando su agarre para que pudiese contestar se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico, ojos color esmeralda la miraban con determinación, no podía notar ni una pizca de mentira en esas pupilas. Sabía que era sincero, pero eso solo le cabreaba aún más todavía.

_- No sé quién la secuestró y tampoco el por qué... nuestra relación...somos amigos, solo amigos_- La decepción en sus palabras sorprendieron tanto al pelinegro como a la castaña, los dos enfocados en lo último que dijo Reito.

**¿Eh?¿Por qué me siento decepcionado?**

- _¿Entonces de qué la conoces?_

- **Decírselo no es una opción, no puedo, se lo prometí...**-_No puedo contestarte..._

-.._.Seras.._- Preparándose para volver a darle descargas agarró con más fuerza su camisa, sin embargo sus intentos se vieron frustrados por una pequeña mano que pertenecía a una de sus amigas.

-_ Misaka-san, tranquilízate. Vas a volver a dejarlo inconsciente y entonces no podrá hablar_- Dijo suavemente, intentando razonar con la mayor.

- _¡Lo se! Pero...Saten-san si no hago esto no hablará..._ - Sabía que tenía razón, desde el principio se dio cuenta de que Reito-san no era uno de esos pandilleros a los que podías sacarle información con solo decirle su nombre y nivel. Este chico defendía algo, y tenía una determinación de acero, aunque lo dejara inconsciente un par de veces más dudaba que les dijera algo.

- _Sé que estás preocupada por Shirai-san pero este no es el modo de encontrarla. Intenta calmarte ¿ok?_

-_...Entiendo..._ - Aflojando poco a poco su agarre ,quitó su mano de la camisa de Reito, haciendo que este cayera contra el suelo acompañado de un golpe.

- _¡Ay!¡ay!¡duele!_

- _No te quejes, te habría dolido más si hubiese dejado que te friera como un pollo con sus descargas_- Con una mano extendida hacia el chico Saten-san se dispuso a ayudarlo a levantarse.

- _um, gracias...supongo_

_- Bueno ¿ Por qué has mentido cuando te hemos preguntado si conocías a Shirai-san?_

_- _**Ya entiendo**_. _**Estas chicas están muy preocupadas por Shirai-san...**_ - Hice una promesa..._

_- ¿Promesa?_

_- ¿Rei?¿ Qué haces aquí?- _Los cuatro pares de ojos se enfocaron en la persona que había ingresado por la puerta, todos con caras sorprendidas, sin entender cómo era que la persona que se suponía debía estar secuestrada y esperando por ayuda se paseaba por la habitación frente a ellos.

- _¡Kuroko!¡Shirai-san! _


End file.
